The hatred within
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: During a fight with Morgan Le Fay a spell is cast on Batgirl and now she is cursed so that everyone feels the hatred she did when she was child, she is alone and the league are hunting her down and baying for her blood, but will she survive? M for swears.
1. Chapter 1

Barbara was independent. She had to be, since the funeral her father had buried himself in his work and become oblivious to anything but his work. It was as if Barbara simply didn't exist anymore and she was alright with that. Why? Because it was her fault, even if he didn't know it so him blaming her is perfectly A-ok, even if he is doing it subconsciously.

She sat, in the Batcave as her alter ego and stared at the screen in front of her digesting the information that was on it.

_**Morgan Le Fay;**_

_**Morgan Le Fay is an Arthurian sorceress bent on destroying Camelot and giving the thrown to her son, Mordred. Now with Camelot gone she wants to conquer the world and rebuild it so that her son may still have the thrown.**_

"Well this doesn't tell me anything I don't already know" She grumbled closing the basic files on the bat computer made by Batman and opened up another one labelled 'Powers and/or abilities.'

_**Morgan Le Fay is an adept sorceress and relies solely on herself, however with the presence of her immortal son she must be careful. On several occasions the league has beaten her since her number one priority is protecting her son.**_

"Sorcery? That still doesn't tell me much…I'm gonna check google" Batgirl muttered and minimised the file and pulled up google.

"So wikipedia, what have ya got for me?" She muttered to herself and started reading and only remembered the important parts.

_**Morgan Le Fay was King Arthur's half brother and 'Le Fay' is from the French words 'La F**__**ée ' meaning fairy. So it is presumable that she isn't an ordinary human. Her first name may refer to the Morgens (Morgans Mari-Morgans) which are water spirits.**_

_**So her name presumably means 'The water fairy' or 'fairy of the water'.**_

_**Morgan was sent to convent when her father was murdered by Uther Pendragon and he married her mother. She trained under Merlin.**_

"So…she wants revenge on Merlin why? I can understand the whole 'my son is heir to the thrown' thing, but was Merlin just in her way?" She asked but never got to finish reading as Batman's comm. came on to the screen.

"Batgirl, the league needs backup, were sending a zeta tube for you so be ready" Batman ordered and her face lit up. A chance to fight with the league? HELL YEAH!

"Who are we up against?" She asked as she stood where the coordinates instructed.

"Morgan Le Fay" He Informed her and she grinned as she materialised on the battle scene, only to leap to the right to avoid being crushed by superman.

Batgirl's head flicked around to where Morgan Le Fay currently was, surrounded by a swirling mass of yellow energy that looked thick and reckless, almost as if she couldn't control it.

"Batgirl! To your left!" Batman called to her and she turned expecting some kind of attack, but instead she saw a small blonde haired boy.

_A victim perhaps? An innocent bystander?_

She watched him for a moment and saw that he was cheering when the league was attacked, whenever Morgan Le Fay spoke her words he cheered.

_Mordred, definitely Mordred._

She ran towards him and grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms under his armpits and locking them tightly behind his head.

"HEY!" He cried out in anger and dismay as he was captured and Batgirl glared over at Morgan who had J'onn by the throat.

"YO! FAIRY OF THE WATER!" She yelled recalling her earlier translation and the result was instantaneous.

Morgan Le Fay's head turned so fast that Batgirl flinched, and then she was glared at fiercely as Morgan registered what position her son was in.

"Release him, or I crush the Martian" Morgan threatened and Batgirl tightened her hold enough for Mordred to yelp in pain.

"And I'll snap his neck" Was her only reply and Morgan laughed at her.

"You wouldn't dare to even think of doing such a thing, as a hero you cannot" Morgan informed her and Batgirl grinned maliciously.

"Haven't you been told? I'm not one hundred percent hero, and I'm not one hundred percent here either" Batgirl informed her, squeezing just a little harder and Mordred starting groaning in pain and Batgirl could feel his neck straining.

_Come on bitch, make my fucking day._

Morgan, sensing the danger her son was in, released J'onn and took several steps away from him. Batgirl released Mordred and threw him unceremoniously to the ground and Morgan and Mordred both started to vanish.

"Before I leave I will give you one final thing girl, hatred is all you have ever known and now they shall know it as fiercely as you once did, enjoy your curse child for as long it may last" She hissed at Batgirl, and then she was gone.

"Well, that was certainly interesting" Batgirl commented and turned to the league who were dragging themselves off the ground and over to her, Superman smiled at her patted her on the shoulder.

"Nice bluff" He told her and she frowned, genuinely confused.

"What bluff?" She asked him as she turned to Batman and grinned at him, he glanced away from her.

"Go on, you know you want to" She grinned whilst chuckling and Batman glared at her.

"No" He simply said and her grin grew.

"Aw, your such a boring old fart" Batgirl laughed as they lead the way out of the large cavern that Batgirl hadn't realised she was in.

"So any idea what Morgan Le Fay said before she vanished?" Flash asked zipping up to Batman who shook his head and Batgirl frowned.

"What? You mean you didn't hear her?" She asked and they looked at her and shook their heads.

"No, what did she say?" Batman demanded rather than asked and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"She said that she was going to give everyone hatred for some reason, told me to enjoy my curse as long as it lasted blah-di-blah crap like that" She told them in a bored tone and Batman sighed at the fact she was taking it so lightly.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about this?" Green Lantern asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've dealt with worse than some curse, trust me. It'll be a walk in the park"

**WOOO! Here it is! Number three!**

**This took ages for two reasons;**

**Reason number was is that I wrote it five different times before I was content because I wanted it to be perfect (The other four ideas will be four other stories XD)**

**Reason number two is that I strained a tendon in my wrist and have had trouble typing as my left wrist is in quite a bit of pain. (Though it has been getting better)**

**Lionfire, I read that review, and I just about died laughing. That was comical genius, and for that I applaud you.**

**WinterRain, I'm glad you thought it was so funny! I had planned on hanging them upside down but then when I wrote it I totally forgot to put it in! GASP!**

**Knightmare, yes I think I might have my own special little idea for the trophy wall…hehe…**

**Kindleflame, I will work that scene in at some point! As it sounds, hilarious. Thank you for the suggestion!**

**Highlander, COOKIES! YAY! Ahem, I'm glad you liked the cave, the Batcat (Sabrina) and the chair/bed will be permanent! (Batgirl needs somewhere to sleep after all)**

**One final thing for you all, are any of you opposed to the pairing Barbara and Roy? I was pondering on it for the next fic (As Morgan's spell has a special twist) and this was the pair I came up with, and in my head they are perfect. I have fallen in love with this pairing but I wanted to run it by you guys first.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Batgirl was bored, seriously bored. She hated Star City on the best of days, it was too quiet and organised. Too pretty and tidy, unlike the chaos of Gotham. But Batman had insisted she come with him, leaving the blunder chicken at home to do his schoolwork.

"Though why he wanted me here I'll never know, stupid city, stupid Batman…god I'm bored" Batgirl muttered to herself as she crouched on the top of an apartment building.

"_Batgirl, meet me at the top of the Star Enterprise building in five minutes" _Batman called over her comm. link and she huffed before standing and checking her GPS for the direction of the Star Enterprise building.

"East, shouldn't take me too long" She muttered to herself before heading in the direction her GPS informed her, she arrived in three minutes forty two seconds exactly.

"Hey Batman, I'm here. Now _why_ am I here?" She asked walking up to him and standing by his side before raising an eyebrow.

"Your joking right?" She asked looking at the two male heroes in front of her.

One of them, the older one, was clad in green including a green hat and mask, strapped to his back was a green quiver and bow in his right hand hanging by his side.

The younger hero, though he was the same height and more muscular, had an almost identical outfit only in red, his bow was strapped tightly to his back. The one main difference between them, other than the colour of their outfits, was the colour of their hair. The older male was blonde, and the younger, ginger.

_Ooh…ginger is sexy…_

Batgirl hid her smirk, she'd know him for five seconds and already she was sizing him up.

_Aren't I dreadful?_

"This is Batgirl, you asked for assistance and were here to help" Batman informed the green clad man in his ever-serious tone and he smiled at Batgirl.

"Names Green Arrow, pleased to meet you" He greeted holding out a hand that Batgirl took and shook with a grin.

"Pleasures all mine" She informed him before turning to the boy in red.

"I'm gonna go with Red Arrow for you" Batgirl guessed but only received a grunt in return.

_Why is the sexy ones are always so grumpy? Or is it just me? Am I grumpy magnet?…I bloody well hope not…_

"Yeah, this is Red Arrow but don't mind him, he's like that to everyone" Green Arrow informed her and Red Arrow glared at him but Batgirl just smirked.

"I know the feeling, Batman's just the same" Batgirl informed him and they both shared a knowing grin before Batman _and _Roy coughed at the same time to get their attention.

"Why did you call us?" Batman asked Green Arrow who cleared his throat and got to business.

"There's a huge art exhibition going on, the joint one between Gotham and Star City, Roy here will be providing some cover but as we'll both be absent I needed another body on guard" He told them looking over at Batgirl and she huffed out a sigh.

"Guess I wont get to see the art after all" She mumbled and Batman looked at her with a frown.

"You were going?" He asked her and she nodded before glaring at him.

"I don't have to tell you everything I do you know, jeez your worse than my parents" She grumbled trying not to just say 'father' instead of 'parents'.

"He wouldn't be doing his job if he wasn't, come on. We'll show you the hall the art exhibition is being held at, and then we grown ups will head off and you two can get better acquainted" Green Arrow told them and the four of them made their way to Star City Hall of Art.

Roy thought that Batgirl would have been like Batman, stern, thoughtful and intimidating, but given their current situation he had decided she was his polar opposite.

"So I'm hanging upside down and Robin's hog tied in the corner" Batgirl told him with a frustrated wave of the hands that made Red Arrow smile, just a tiny bit.

"Sounds like you have a lot to deal with in Gotham" He told her with a straight face and she nodded but then paused and shrugged.

"Every city has it's problems" She told him sitting down on the edge of the roof looking out at the glowing city.

"I agree, but some are worse than others" Red Arrow tried, he knew that Gotham was by far the worst city, every time you arrested one villain three more popped up to take their place. He couldn't imagine how hard that was, at least Star City had a few moments of peace.

"Yeah, but I have to admit…I don't think I'd be able to live in Gotham if it wasn't like that" She looked at Red Arrow and saw the confused and slightly appalled look on his face and waved her hands in the air quickly.

"I don't mean! I mean it would be a better place if it didn't have so many criminals but…I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night if I didn't know that I'd have to get up and save someone" Batgirl tried to explain but sighed in frustration at her failure to do so.

"What I mean is…I feel safe, knowing that I will be able to save Gotham, the day I know I'm not needed is the day I'll start worrying. I guess…I've always been needed…by someone…I don't think I'll be ready for the day I'm not" She told him and paused scrunching up her face for moment before relaxing.

_So…you've known him…oh, three hours? Give or take, and already your spilling out your life story…I have a thing, for sexy, grumpy, ginger people…wow…_

"I think I know what you mean"

That startled her a bit, and she turned to Red Arrow to iterate her shock and her happiness at that statement.

"I understand, I wouldn't be able to sleep if some other hero was doing my job. I just wouldn't, it would feel so wrong" Roy told her and she smiled at him, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Hey, did you see that?" Batgirl asked squinting over at the opposite side of the street, at the jewellers opposite where a dark shadow slipped across the rooftops.

"Yeah, I see it" Roy grumbled notching an arrow but Batgirl held up a hand to stop him.

"I'll go check it out first, I'll signal you if I need backup" Batgirl told him and he nodded, lowering his bow as she leapt down from the roof and towards the shadow, and he couldn't help but watch her as she went.

"Not bad" He mumbled to himself as she vanished, before notching his bow once again, just in case.

Batgirl flew across the street with her cape fluttering behind her as she crept up behind the darkened figure.

"Well, your better than I thought" The figure chuckled in a female voice that was slightly deeper than what Batgirl had expected.

"So are you" Batgirl replied refusing to be intimidated by the strange masked girl who was only slightly taller than Batgirl herself.

"And who might you be?" The girl asked and Batgirl raised an eyebrow.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name without first giving your own" Batgirl informed the girl in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I see, my apologies. I am Cheshire"

**Hey peeps! Tulip here!**

**Soooo, I've gone an introduced Green Arrow, Red Arrow AND Cheshire at the same time! Woo! Go me!WinterRain, I am very glad you approve of the pairing, I thought it up watching Young Justice (I've been watching it in Portuguese with English subs because they haven't all been translated yet, damn)**

**Knightmare, alas no, Batgirl never does get a break, tragic. Though after this is over I have planned a crack fic which should be quite the laugh!**

**Kindleflame, yes she does need help! And I'm glad you like Roy and Barbara, your opinions matter to me!**

**Highlander, in the artic? Well that would certainly keep her safe…and Catwoman will be here soon! Promise!**

**Lionfire, you live in Chicago? That is awesome, I live in England so I am the ONLY DC fan in my ENTIRE TOWN! God I hate it! One of my best friends didn't even know who Lex Luthor was! (I promptly throttled him and then explained it to his semi conscious form) Also, if I get a few things muddled (Like the age of high school…you guys start at fourteen right?) Then do correct me as my American knowledge is severely limited.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**

**(P.S, damn that's one long authors note)**


	3. Chapter 3

Batgirl found Cheshire intriguing. Her black hair stuck up around her head like a lions mane and Batgirl thought it was rather impressive, and wondered what the girls reaction would be when she cut it off with a batarang.

"I'm Batgirl" She introduced, deeming it the right thing to do since Cheshire had in fact introduced herself, Batgirl had manners even when it came to the bad guys.

"Batgirl? I thought the bat family only lived in Gotham" Cheshire noted and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"Were branching out"

The two girls circled each other for a moment before they simultaneously leapt at each other, blocking their consecutive jabs and bouncing back. The eyed each other for a moment before diving in again.

Batgirl went low and managed to duck under a jab to the face and returned it with a reverse punch to the stomach, only for Cheshire to swivel out of the way with a movement that Batgirl was positive she had used previously.

_Our fighting styles are practically identical…time to spice things up a bit._

Batgirl took one of Cheshire's punches to the gut and doubled over, before ramming her shoulders forwards and wrapped her arms around Cheshire's body and grinding her shoulder into her stomach.

Cheshire grunted at the sudden forced and dug her heels into the ground in an attempt to stop the motion, when that failed she simply used Batgirls own force to spin her around. Batgirl smirked and as Cheshire spun her she used to the movement as she landed to then spin her, throwing her into a wall side on.

Cheshire grunted in pain and when she turned back to Batgirl her left arm, which had hit the wall, was hanging limply by her side.

_Dislocated shoulder. Ha, if smarts doesn't work then I can use brute strength…as long as your not bigger than me…_

"Your disturbing my schedule" Cheshire snarled angrily and Batgirl smirked.

"Yeah, I do that" She replied getting ready for another attack but instead an arrow whistled past her head and lodged into the dangling green fabric on Cheshire's left arm and trapped her against the wall.

Batgirl turned as Red Arrow landed a few feet from her.

"Oh, hello pretty boy" Cheshire greeted and Batgirl raised an eyebrow and looked at him, he glared at Cheshire, but Batgirl could see the slight blush.

"Why are you here?" She asked him slightly miffed that Cheshire had obviously called dibs on the ginger archer.

_Hey wait…she's a villain, she can't call dibs on a hero…Ha!_

"I thought you could use some help" Red Arrow explained and she glared at him.

"I never need help" She grumbled but he notched an arrow none the less and aimed it expertly at the assassin.

"See you two around" Cheshire sang and blew Red Arrow a kiss before throwing a pellet to the ground, Batgirl leapt into the smoke to try and grab Cheshire, but somehow she received a blow to the back of the head.

She yelped at the shock and tumbled into a wall jarring her wrist into an awkward position that made her hiss in more pain, she pushed away from the wall as the smoke cleared and glared at the empty space as she cradled her damaged wrist in her right hand.

"Are you alright?" Red Arrow questioned taking two long strides forwards and taking her left wrist to inspect the damage.

"My wrist is fine, I'm more worried about my head" She grumbled and he tilted her head down to get a better look, but then grunted in dissatisfaction.

"I can't tell, your mask is torn and I think there's a bit of blood but that's all I can see" He told her and she raised her head up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll check it out later, come on, we've got an art gallery to protect"

Standing on the rooftop Roy noticed a sudden awkwardness between the two teenage heroes, an awkwardness that hadn't been there before. Though he was pretty sure it wasn't his fault, he felt the need to apologise for Cheshire's flirtatious manner.

"Uh…why do you suppose Cheshire was hanging around?" He asked, noting how that was not an apology but somehow still involved the masked assassin.

"I have several theories, many involve the art gallery" She informed him in what he supposed she thought was a casual manner but it seemed forced. He didn't like that, he never normally cared about whether or not someone else felt uncomfortable around him but this time he did, and that bugged him a little.

"Any other theories that don't involve the art gallery?" He asked and she paused, the wind throwing her cape to the left and her utility belt reflecting the moonlight. Roy took note on how, although her outfit revealed little to no skin, it still managed to show him every single curve and muscle.

"Well…one involves a certain ginger archer and a blown kiss" She muttered under her breath but he heard her, and tried to hide his embarrassment with anger.

"Now your just being ridiculous. She winds up everyone, including me, with that little act of hers" He grunted and she shrugged her shoulders but Roy noticed she slumped a little afterwards.

"Doesn't bother me, you can date or flirt with whoever the hell you want" She told him and he frowned, doesn't bother her? Rubbish.

"We should go out" Roy blurted out suddenly and Batgirl turned to face him with huge eyes, but he could have sworn her lips were twitching upwards.

"What?" She asked and he could here the mirth in her voice.

"I mean, when Batman and Arrow are busy, we should meet up and go out in Star city, or in Gotham and…uh…" He tried to explain and a grin broke out on her face.

"I'd love to" She told him and he nodded and tried to maintain the little dignity he had left after that.

"Quick question" Batgirl suddenly said and he nodded for her to continue.

"When does the art show end?"

Bruce had a feeling, he wasn't entirely sure what that feeling was at that present moment in time but it was there. That sudden foreboding feeling you get just before something bad is about to happen. Well, it was feeling that Bruce had…developed over the years and it was usually accurate.

"How do you think the kids are?" Ollie asked in a grunt and Bruce frowned, he sounded a bit…angered? By the situation the younger heroes were currently in, despite the fact that it had been his idea.

"Probably getting on each others nerves" He smirked as they looked at an abstract painting that, in Bruce's eyes, looked like it had been painted by a three year old on steroids.

"Roy can handle your brat"

Bruce faltered and turned to glare at the man but Ollie seemed rather proud of his dig.

"Excuse me?" Bruce demanded and Ollie glanced over at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"No offence to you, but the kids just pulling you down. God knows what her criminal records like" Ollie informed him taking a calm sip from his drink. Bruce was not having any of it.

"She doesn't have a criminal record, and she is not pulling me down. She is as good as I am, if not better" Bruce informed the blonde and that sudden feeling of foreboding drew his mind back to the fight with Morgan Le Fay.

"How would you know? You don't even know who she really is, I know Roy, I know you and Robin, but no one knows her now do they? For all we know she could be a spy from Cadmus or from some villainous organisation" Ollie continued smirking at a photographer who took a quick photograph of them both and scurried off with a grin plastered on her face.

"She is not a spy, she's a good kid. Ollie what's gotten into you? Your never like this, especially to a person you've only met once and for a period of five minutes. It's uncalled for" Bruce scorned him with a frown as Batgirl's words popped into his head.

"_She told me she was going to give everyone hatred for some reason, told me to enjoy my curse as long as it lasted blah-di-blah crap like that"_

Hatred…Ollie hated her.

Oh. Shit.

"Ollie, I'm heading off now. I need to go over a few things back home, I'll speak to you soon" Bruce decided with a nod before turning and leaving the art gallery. If he was right (which he usually was) then the curse was taking affect, and he had to warn Batgirl before it hit him as well.

"Keep an eye on her Bruce!" Ollie called before Bruce vanished into the comfort of his limo.

**OOOOHHH! Batman has figured it out! Haha! But, cause I'm an evil bitch I'm gonna make it COMPLICATED! HAHAHA!**

**Soooo…not to brag or anything but today I had a karate grading…AND I PASSED! WOOOO! I'm now officially a blue belt in karate! Three more till black belt! There's no need to comment on that but I felt the need to explain my good mood to you all (I failed my last grading so this was a very nice surprise) though I have to admit I was expecting my instructor to go 'You all passed! April fools, you failed!' and he didn't which was nice of him.**

**Enough of my babbling, onto my reviewers.**

**Bat fan1987, ah new reviewer! I am very pleased to meet you and I am glad you are enjoying the stories, I don't watch much beyond but I will have a look at your stories when I get time.**

**Highlander, Batgirl? Guess his identity? Pah, Batgirl never guesses! She just knows. Glad you like the pairing, I adore them together. Cheshire is gonna be a tricky one because she and Batgirl have similar fighting styles and similar ways of thinking but no one is a match for Batgirl!**

**Kindleflame, aha, Roy is certainly impressed, but I doubt it was her fighting skills he was watching if you catch my drift.**

**Ravenmore45, another new face! Aloha! And of course Batgirl is a better fighter than Batman! I wanted a new look on the story and I decided to add some flair in. And as Batgirl is my favourite female hero of all time I wanted to make her a better fighter than Batman (In most aspects anyway)**

**WinterRain, I have a scene planned for that, there's a bit in young justice SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BEYONG EPISODE 22 where Cheshire kisses Roy, I was so mad, and I imagine Batgirl will be to when she finds out, which she will of course.**

**Knightmare, Do you want to know what I think of Americans or what the British in general thinks? Cause personally I think your absolutely AWESOME. You invented superheroes! What's not to love? Always wanted to go to America, so hopefully in the future when I'm a famous author/actress I'll get to go over there. **

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Batgirl stood in the Batcave, having been called there by Batman who had finished ahead of schedule and was going to meet her there.

"Hey Batgirl, your back early" Dick greeted from his place by the bat computer playing some shooting game.

"Bruce called me here, and aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" Batgirl asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Finished it early" He replied and she shook her head but then turned when Bruce walked down the steps that joined the Batcave to his home, still wearing his suit as well.

_Whoa, he didn't even change outfit…must have been an emergency…_

"Hey Bruce, what's going-" She started but he stopped her with an angry glare.

"I want you to leave" He growled and she frowned, so did Dick who was watching them both closely.

"But you called me here I don't-" She tried but he cut her off again.

"Leave, and don't you dare ever, ever, come back" He snarled at her before turning, but she grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Bruce what are you-"

CRACK.

Batgirl froze, so did Dick.

"Out. Now" Bruce snarled turning and stomping up the stairs, Batgirl reached up to her cheek, it stung when she touched it from where he had back handed her so suddenly.

Dick stared at her, before taking a few steps towards her.

"Batgirl? What's going on? Why is Bruce so angry?" He asked carefully and Batgirl's hand dropped to her side.

"Dick, listen to me"

Dick frowned, and went to speak but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Something's about to happen okay? Something bad. I'm going to fix it, but until then I can't stay here. If you see me I will run" She turned to face him and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"But I promise I will always protect you, and Bruce. No matter how much either of you hate me" She promised him before turning to her bike, getting on it and driving away. Leaving Dick in a stunned silence.

Batgirl held back her tears as she drove into her mini-Batcave and pulled off her outfit in order to inspect her cheek. It was bright red and it stung whenever she moved her face, she wanted to cry but she didn't.

_One explanation…there's only one explanation…_

Morgan Le Fay was the most logical explanation she could think of, the curse that everybody would hate her like she once hated the world. However the less logical part of her, the insecure part of her, had another explanation.

_He hates you. He always did…oh god your such an idiot…NO. Calm down and think…it must be the curse._

She pulled on her normal clothes and trudged into her house and into her room, she opened her wardrobe and lifted out a small backpack. She opened her phone and dialled one of the few numbers on it.

"_Hello? Barbara?"_

"Sai, I need some help"

Bruce was appalled with himself. What the hell was wrong with him!

"Bruce! Why did you hit her?" Dick demanded panting as he charged up the stairs towards him and Bruce shook his head.

"I don't know…" He whispered to himself, but it was a lie, he did know.

_The curse…I'm under that damn curse as well…_

There was a knock on the study door and Alfred walked in.

"Master Bruce, you have a guest" He informed them and Oliver Queen and Roy Harper walked in, Roy looked angry whilst Ollie looked guilty.

"Bruce…I just wanted to apologise for what happened earlier. I don't know what came over me" He tried and Bruce nodded.

"I do" He informed them, and then started his explanation of Morgan Le Fay, and the curse that was about to ruin Batgirls life and turn her whole world upside down.

Selina opened the door and stood, and stared for a moment at Barbara's face.

"Yeah, I got slapped, get over it" Barbara grumbled walking past her into her large apartment.

"By whom?" Selina demanded and Barbara turned away before muttering something that she barely managed to hear.

"Bruce! Bruce slapped you?" Selina growled angrily and Barbara turned to her and she was silent.

"It wasn't his fault. Morgan Le Fay put this curse on me, now everyone is going to hate me" She told her godmother who frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hate you, and I never will, oh sweetheart come here" Selina cooed and pulled Barbara into a comforting hug and Barbara let her, and she enjoyed the warmth that the embrace brought, that little bit of hope it brought her.

"Now, can you remember the curse exactly" Selina asked her and she nodded before she recited it.

"Hatred is all you have ever known and now they shall know it as fiercely as you once did, enjoy your curse child for as long as it may last" She recited and Selina nodded, deep in thought.

"Maybe I can get Circe to help us, she does owe me for getting that enchanted ruby encrusted staff for her" Selina thought aloud and Barbara raised an eyebrow but Selina just shrugged her shoulders.

"You do you job and I do mine sweetheart" Selina informed her with a small grin and Barbara sighed.

"If I was doing my job properly Sai you wouldn't have a job" She grumbled and Selina grinned her at before focusing on the matter at hand.

"Can you track her down? Even the league struggles tracking down Circe" Barbara asked her and she nodded.

"I'm not the league, and us villains have got to stick together" She purred gently and Barbara shook her head.

"God help me when I have to arrest you" She muttered to herself but Selina only laughed in response.

"Oh no, God help Bruce when you have to arrest me" She laughed and Barbara shook her head.

"This curse is nothing compared to putting up with you"

**Okay, so not a lot happened in this chapter but the reason for that is because I am bored, your getting a double dose of Batgirl! Yay! So once I've posted this chapter I will start on the next chapter just for you guys. And because I am SO bored.**

**WinterRain, I'm saving the date for later on and I have a special little scenario planned for it that I hope you all enjoy, and yes, Batgirl will most DEFINITELY be getting Cheshire back for that cheap shot!**

**Knightmare, of course he wont know her identity! Tch, he will of course learn it eventually but until then she will be torturing him with the fact that she knows him and he does not know her.**

**Ravenmore, ooh, that sounds interesting…quick question though, as I live in England would it be bad if I made myself her sparring partner in a flashback? Simply because I train at a dojo (it's very traditional, Japanese flags and pictures everywhere)**

**Kindleflame, She is very badass isn't she? That's one of the (many) things I love about her.**

**Lionfire, the review thing didn't work? Damn that sucks, also explains why I couldn't review on a story as well…damn. I like loner Batgirl to, even when she's with Roy I'm going to add a weird love-hate thing between them with Batgirl ALWAYS getting one up on him. I'm sad that you don't like the idea of her being with Roy but everyone is entitled to an opinion. (I'm personally just glad you'll still be reading the story at all, I didn't think anyone would stick by it for so long)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Batman knew he was being affected by the curse, he also knew that for some reason, the curse had only affected him when he was actually near Batgirl. But unfortunately, that was all that he knew.

"So your saying, whenever someone approaches Batgirl, they just hate her?" John asked in clarification and Batman nodded at the green lantern who bristled a bit in thought.

"Actually, that's not necessarily true"

Everyone turned to Green Arrow who was deep in thought about something.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked and he looked over at him thoughtfully.

"Roy didn't hate her. Quite the opposite actually the two of them hit it off straight away" He informed them and Superman frowned.

"So why didn't it affect him? And why doesn't it affect us all the time? Surely a spell like that would affect us all the time, not just when were near her" Superman asked but Fate shook his head.

"No, not necessarily. I checked the spell from a recording on Batman's gauntlet, Morgan Le Fay cast a spell where she hatred that Batgirl once felt would be reflected upon herself" Fate explained to them and Flash frowned.

"Meaning?" He asked and Batman turned to explain it to him.

"Meaning that all the hatred Batgirl has ever felt for the world is coming back to get her, and were the ones that are giving it to her" He told them all, everyone went quiet. Everyone knew that he would never admit it out loud, but he cared for Batgirl more than anything, there were very few people Batman regarded as family and she was one of them.

"But that still begs the question, why didn't it affect Roy?" Question asked curiously and Fate tilted his head in thought.

"I am afraid that I do not know, until we can find out why she hated the world so much then we can do nothing but search for a counter-curse. Or until a family member or close friend can be asked" Fate added the last line in a slightly quieter voice, he may not have been very tactful but even he did not want to end up on the bad side of the Bat.

"Batman, did she ever talk to you about her past?" Wonderwoman asked gently but he just shook his head.

"No, but I know someone who might"

Barbara sat on the sofa of Selina's large apartment eating some microwave pizza and pondering her situation. Batman hated her. The curse had taken affect. How long before Selina turned on her as well? The thought scared her more than she liked to admit. Selina had been the one person that, throughout her life, through everything that had ever happened, that she felt she could trust.

She had thought that Bruce could be one of those people, but she now scorned herself for such a foolish thought.

_Trust…it's stupid really…you put all your trust and faith in someone, you lean on them for support…only for them to drop you whenever they see fit._

Selina sat beside her eating the same thing she was, Barbara was hugged under her arm as they watched some crappy late night television.

Selina hummed gently as she ate her pizza, weaving her fingers through Barbara's darkening hair, it was going a deep shade of red and Barbara wasn't sure she liked it or not, her brown hair had been inherited from her mother and she didn't want to lose it. Selina's phone buzzed in her pocket and she opened it with a flick of the wrist and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" She purred in an angelic voice but Barbara continued to watch the rubbish television program. She had already worked out that the older brother had killed the milk man, and she was shocked to know that this was what qualified as entertainment.

"_Catwoman, it's Batman. I need your help"_

Selina glanced down at Barbara, but when she noticed she was still glued to the television program (no doubt picking the flaws out of it) she replied.

"Okay kitten, sounds like fun" She replied, praying that he clicked onto her game, she wanted to make it sound like just another one of her jobs. A job Barbara wouldn't like but hey, at least it would keep her out of trouble.

"_Meet me on top of Wayne industries in ten minutes" _He ordered her and she resisted the urge to huff out a sigh and instead purred at him.

"Of course kitten, I'll be there soon, you'd better be ready" She cooed and flicked the phone shut.

"I'm going out Barbs, just a little job to help with the rent" She purred in her usual mischievous voice and Barbara huffed out a sigh.

"Must you?" She whined and Selina laughed rambunctiously earning a grunt from her goddaughter.

"Yes I must, I'll be back before you know it, promise" Selina cooed and Barbara sat up and allowed her to leave before flopping back onto the sofa when the window clicked shut after Catwoman had climbed out of it and onto the balcony.

It gave her time to think.

_The spell will affect her to you know…you should get out while you can…_

Barbara stood, and walked over to where her suitcase was. Her suit hung out of it, almost as if it was taunting her with the painful truth.

_You are hated._

Catwoman landed with a graceful thud onto the Wayne industries and looked around for Batman, she knew he would be there and she seriously needed to talk to him.

"Hurry up Batman, we need to have a talk" She hissed into the night, and Batman stepped out of the shadows, but he wasn't alone.

"Why did you bring them?" She demanded indicating to Wonderwoman and Superman stood behind him a few paces but Batman said nothing.

"Where is she?" Batman asked her and Catwoman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because I am really going to tell you where she is, after what you did to her" Catwoman hissed at him venomously and she saw his shoulders sag ever so slightly.

"Batman couldn't help it, he wasn't able to-" Wonderwoman started but Catwoman shut her off with a hiss.

"He _hit_ her. Slapped her round the face! I don't care if he wasn't in control of his actions! She's absolutely broken!" Catwoman yelled at the more powerful hero but she really couldn't care less about the odds right now. Her goddaughter was sat at home, and her will had been shattered by a single blow, it was a feat that Catwoman had thought impossible but then this man had gone and destroyed all of Barbara's hope in one foul swoop.

"We need to know about her childhood" Batman stepped in, trying to prevent any fighting that would occur.

"Why?" Catwoman demanded simply, still seething about what had happened to her precious goddaughter.

"Morgan Le Fay's spell talks about the hatred she once felt being reflected back on her, we need to know about that hatred. You are the only person that knows her with and without the mask. You are the only person she trusts" Batman explained and Catwoman sighed and shook her head.

"You would think that, but if I was the only person she trusted, then what you did wouldn't have hurt her so much. No, she trusts you more. It's a different kind of trust, and it's stronger than the one she and I share. But I will help. She needs all the help she can get" Catwoman explained briefly and Superman and Wonderwoman frowned whilst Batman appeared impassive, but inside there was that awful feeling of guilt that he destroyed that bond he and Batgirl shared.

"_It's a different kind of trust, and it's stronger than the one she and I share" _The words echoed in his head.

"_Different kind of trust, and it's stronger"_ He wanted to curse himself for being such a fool but he knew he had to focus on helping her. On saving her.

"Where shall I start?" Catwoman asked them and Superman's answer was simple.

"From the beginning"

**Yeah, I said double posting but something went wrong and none of the newly updated chapters could be read. Hopefully this one will be readable and if it is I will try to update again. But I know it's not just me (Thank you to Bat fan for informing me)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

"When Batgirl was younger, she struggled to fit in with others. Because of her photographic memory she excelled above all those her age and had a good grasp of adulthood already. She saw what others did not" Catwoman explained, sitting on the edge of the building with her back facing the streets of Gotham.

"Photographic memory? I was not aware of that" Wonderwoman muttered and Catwoman nodded with a small smile.

"What is it she says? 'You see but you do not observe'. She says that to me all the time. Cheeky bugger" She muttered to herself with a satisfied smile that Batman could appreciate. She had this way of charming you into liking her, even with her sharp wit and even sharper tongue.

"So what caused her anger?" Superman asked her carefully, he wanted to hurry her so he could get back to Fate and fix this.

"I guess, it was the fact that she had the intelligence and wisdom of an adult, but was still treated like a child. That and her parents" Catwoman told them thoughtfully, they didn't reply so she continued.

"Don't get me wrong, her parents are lovely people and they adore her. But they were a little absent when she was growing up. Her father was always busy on some kind of…job" She informed them, not wanting to give away to much information about Barbara, she was not going to reveal her identity. Never.

"And her mother was always away to, she was a judge, so she was always working some case or another" Catwoman explained briefly and Batman nodded for her to continue.

"At first, she tried to gain their attention by excelling. But that didn't work. Her parents were too busy with work, they never intentionally ignored her, their work was important but so was she. She just couldn't understand why they ignored her, so she started lashing out" She continued rubbing her hands together to fight the cold of the night.

"Lashing out?" Wonderwoman questioned and Catwoman nodded.

"Her grades started dropping, she got into fights, got arrested a few times as well. She just wanted them to see her. Just to look. Instead, they sent her away, to live with a relative of hers. Said the change in scenery would be good for her" She continued and Batman nodded, very interested in the past of his partner, and his friend.

"All it did was make her think that they didn't love her, then she came home and still got into trouble. Lots of it…but then she met you" Catwoman looked over at Batman with a small smile on her face.

"I don't know exactly what you did…but she became Batgirl and suddenly everything was looking up. Even through the bad times she always had you" Catwoman finished with a sigh. She hated the fact that she couldn't do anything more for Barbara than tell people some of her secrets.

"Were going to fix this. I promise you, we will fix it" Batman sounded as though he swearing upon his very life, Catwoman looked at him for a moment before replying.

"I know"

Barbara finished pulling on her outfit and tugged on her mask, noting the whole in the top of it from where Cheshire had hit her.

"Cheap shot" She muttered to herself, slipping on her utility belt and her gauntlets carefully.

_I've got to run…but where? Anywhere, anywhere is better than here. Selina will just turn on me like everyone else._

She wondered into the kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and scrawled on it neatly like Selina had shown her all those years ago.

She walked over to the window and unlatched it before stepping out onto the balcony, not even glancing back as she shot out her grappler and swung away from Selina's apartment without looking back. She couldn't afford to look back anymore, she had to keep going forwards until she was safe. No, she could never be safe again, not with that horrible voice echoing constantly in her mind.

_You are hated._

Batgirl kept going, she had to. What else could she do? She landed with a thud on the bank of Gotham and looked over the city with a sigh before she got up and swung over to Wayne Industries.

She landed with a light thud and looked up, and then noticed the catastrophic mistake she had just made.

Standing in the silvery moons light no more than three paces ahead of her was Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman and Catwoman. Batgirl didn't even give them time to comprehend what was going on, she just turned and jumped off the building and shot down to the streets below.

Superman could feel it, bubbling and boiling inside him. Hatred, pure agonising hatred that he had never felt in his entire life and it was directed at _her. _He hated her so much he didn't even want to think about her name.

He ignored Bruce's and Catwoman's cries as he flew after her, with Wonderwoman directly by his side. She was snarling at Batgirl as her grappler shot out of her gauntlet and she swooped away, but there wasn't a being in the entire universe that could outrun Superman.

It confused him though, the anger. It confused him because there was something else lurking in the hatred, something that felt a lot like sadness, loneliness. He ignored it, he needed to kill her. She had to die in order to get rid of the hatred, and he would kill her.

And it would be slow, and agonisingly painful.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! This cannot be good!**

**Sooo hey guys! The chapters are working again! Yay! So Batgirl is being chased by Superman and Wonderwoman! Oh deary deary me. Poor Batgirl just keeps getting hurt doesn't she? I wonder how she'll do against these two behemoths…**

**Knightmare, Of course Catwoman wont share her goddaughters identity I have a really sad bit for when that happens, it made me cry when I thought it up so I hope it makes you guys cry as well.**

**Lionfire, Well, in my universe her life has been seriously screwed with, but still Bruce finds a way of being more depressed, and Raven's was a cool kind of depressed (Not that depression is cool but in the characters portrayal it was)**

**Ravenmore, That prank…sounds…AWESOME. Batgirl would love doing that! Also, the date will probably be an extra after all this has settled down (I can't see her going on a date with this curse in affect though Roy will star in this fic, if only a little bit)**

**WinterRain, I like Catwoman's attitude also, though I was worried about making her a bit OOC (Even though the real Catwoman wasn't Batgirl's godmother) (I say REAL, Catwoman isn't real but…oh you know what I mean)**

**Kindleflame, She'll fight back! Batgirl always fights back! And she'll be back with a vengeance!**

**Highlander, I am planning on introducing the young justice at some point (I love spitfire, the best pairing ever!) And maybe Supergirl, I figure Batgirl and Supergirl would have a relationship similar to the one Batman and Superman have (You know, Batman always has to one-up Supes? Yeah, like that)**

**Read and Review guys!Tulip Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Batgirl landed with a thud on the roof of a tall building and rolled away from the edge as Superman came crashing down with Wonderwoman seconds behind him. He snarled at her and lunged so she ducked underneath his arm and twisted her hip into him, using his own momentum to throw him over the edge of the building.

_Uh…ah well, he can fly._

Batgirl then received a well aimed punch to the guy from Wonderwoman, and Batgirl heard the sickening crack of ribs breaking on the impact.

She coughed as all the wind was forced out of her lungs and she stumbled backwards, barely managing to duck under another attack from Wonderwoman as Superman rose up the side of the building and into view. As she ducked under Wonderwoman's punch she slammed her elbow into Wonderwoman's stomach and cracked her foot into her knee, sending her down.

Batgirl turned and Superman's hands closed in around her neck and he rammed her into a wall and held her there, savouring the moment.

"Your gonna die, and It's going to be slow and painful, why? Because _you are hated" _He hissed as the world went foggy around her and she clawed at his hands to no avail.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hands fell down limply by her side, with the little strength she had left she opened the only led lined apartment in her utility belt.

She gripped the green rock on her hand and slammed it into the side of Superman's face, he roared in anger and pain and released her. She gasped for breath and ducked under Wonderwoman's jab punch and rose up to slam her elbow under Wonderwomans chin. As her arm travelled up she grabbed the Tiara that perched on Wonderwoman's head and span it around, cracking it into the back of the dark haired head. Batgirl, ignoring the screaming pain in her stomach and leaped off the edge of the building, firing her grappler and swinging away from the two behemoths, still gripping the tiara tightly in her hand.

Wonderwoman growled at the retreating form of Batgirl, but the further away she got, the less the anger. It wasn't until that Batgirl had vanished from view that Wonderwoman had realised what she'd done, and clasped her hands over her mouth and turned to the weakened Superman.

"I broke her ribs" She muttered and turned as Catwoman and Batman landed on the building.

"I just broke Batgirls ribs" She told them in a shocked daze, Catwoman however had no such qualms.

"You what? You broke her _ribs!"_ Catwoman screeched getting ready to scar that pretty little face of hers.

"Catwoman, calm down. Right now we need to focus on Batgirl. It's obvious that she was running away if she ended up here. We know she didn't follow Catwoman" Batman stated trying to get their attention on what was important.

"But why? She trusts you, you know everything about her. Why would she run?" Superman asked her and Catwoman thought for a minute, pinching the bridge of her nose in thought.

"She's insecure. She acts so confident and so independent but she isn't, she's insecure and this curse is not helping her…she doesn't have anyone to fall back on, it's destroying her" She eventually decided and shook her head, before pausing and reaching into a pouch on her belt.

"Hello Sai here" She greeted flipping open the phone, the tone was light and chipper but her face was dark and restless.

Her body went rigid when she received the reply.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She screamed and the three heroes stared at her and she turned to them.

"She's been shot"

Batgirl tore off her mask and pulled on a thick leather jacket and tugged on a pair of jeans, before stumbling out of her room and down the stairs. She had returned home, Barbara was safe, Batgirl was not. At least she hoped Barbara was safe anyway.

She heard the door slam shut and she froze where she was, wondering if he was cursed or not.

"Barbara? Can you come here please?" He called and Barbara thought she recognised the light and chipper tone of her father, the one he had before the…incident, with her mother.

"Yeah pops?" She asked moving carefully so she didn't jar her ribs.

"Don't call me that" He ordered her and she frowned, dreading what was coming next.

"Why not?" She asked slowly and he turned on her, ripping his gun from the holster in one swift movement.

She took a step back into the door and her hand gripped the handle, ready to escape if she had to.

"I don't ever want to see you again, do you understand?" He was yelling at her now, roaring at her as loud as he could.

"Get out! And never come back!" He bellowed and she reached out, taking a step towards him with tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so.

"Please Dad" She begged.

That's when the gun went off.

Batman already wanted to beat the holy shit out of whoever the hell had even dared to shoot Batgirl, but his bat signal was going off over Gotham PD.

"No, I need to deal with this. You need to go help Batgirl, I can and will sort this out" Catwoman ordered and Batman nodded.

"Thank you" He told her stepping up onto the side of the building.

"I'm not doing it for you" Catwoman informed him and he nodded once more.

"I know, that's why I'm thanking you" He replied, stepping off the building with Wonderwoman and Superman close behind, it took a moment for Wonderwoman to realise that a piece of her outfit was missing.

"She took my tiara" She muttered in realisation as Batman shot out his grappler and swung away across Gotham.

"She'll add it to her trophy wall" Batman murmured under his breath and only Superman heard, but he said nothing.

Superman had tried (and failed) for years to try and get Batman to open up to him, to let him in just a little bit. When Batman had finally let him in, it had only been through a crack and Superman had relished the small amount of friendship he had gained from the lone knight. Then Batgirl came along, she didn't wait for him to open that door for her, she just smashed straight through it and made herself at home. And, much to his surprise, it had worked. But Batman hadn't done the same, he was waiting for her to open the door, when he should have been smashing through it.

Superman just hoped that it wasn't too late to break down those doors and rescue her, she was drowning in her own emotions. He knew she was, he had felt it to, hiding behind the anger, stronger than the anger but somehow hiding behind it was fear. Loneliness.

Now Batman had to drag her into reality, she is not alone. She might not have known it but the whole of the league was her friend, she might not have met them yet but they were her extended family.

_Oh Batgirl, your not hated._

_You are loved._

**Ah damn, I am so late with this update but I've been looking after my cousins and haven't had time to get this up.**

**Soooo, not only did WW break her rib but she's been shot to! But where? The stomach? The shoulder? Ack I don't know! Well, actually I do but you guys don't.**

**I am so evil…and I like it…**

**WinterRain, well, it's not exactly her lasso but I think the tiara works just as well don't you? Especially since she's kept it (There is a reason for this and it isn't the trophy wall, see if you can work it out guys)**

**Knightmare, Ack everyone wants the lasso! Damn, thankfully the tiara is pretty hard (Wonderwoman throws it sometimes right?) and there will definitely be a bruise from that hit.**

**Kindleflame, actually two people find out her identity, Batman and someone else, but again there is a reason for this so please don't hate me!**

**Ravenmore, if I wasn't mean you wouldn't feel the urge to come back to the story and find out what happens next!Highlander, really? I love cliff-hangers they are just SO much fun to torture you guys with!**

**Lionfire, Yeah Catwoman is a bit stuck isn't she? And what was that about a messed up family life? I think it's just come and slapped her in the face (oh and it gets worse later on)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Batgirl staggered and leant against the wall on her right shoulder, her right hand clutching the wound on her left shoulder. Her breathing was ragged but she pressed on, not wanting to stop in case they were still behind her.

Her left arm dangled loosely by her side and her hand clutched the golden tiara she had taken from her brief fight with Wonderwoman. It wasn't a fight she was all to proud of.

So she stumbled on, taking the steps across the rooftop slowly. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going but she had to at least try to find somewhere she could fix up her shoulder, stop the bleeding bandage it, anything.

It burned, like acid, but she ignored it. Batgirl was getting used to her life taking a turn for the worse in a matter of days and she wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing. She looked up at the huge sign ahead of her, stating that she had just entered central city.

_Great, super fast gingers are going to finish what Superman and Wonderwoman started._

She barked out a laugh but it turned into a choking cough and she struggled to catch her breath for a moment before she pressed on diligently.

_Need to find a safe place…any safe place…_

Her communicator buzzed and she lifted it to her ear and attempted to put on an act for whoever might be on the other end.

"Welcome to I hate my life, Bite me speaking" She greeted airily before lowering herself down onto the roof behind a wall for cover from the biting wind that was pulling at her costume and a few strands of deep red hair that had come loose from her mask.

"_Batgirl, it's Bruce" _Came the low and somewhat shaky voice from the device and she smirked.

"Whoa, your even using your real name, damn something must have shaken you up" She half laughed and lifted it away as he barked out a cough, and attempted to cover it up with further laughter.

"_Don't you even _dare _try and pretend that you don't know why I'm calling" _He growled to her and she paused, holding the device away from her in slight fear.

"_You've just been shot. Where the hell are you!" _He demanded and her fear dissipated, it wasn't the curse, he was…holy crap he was worried about her.

"I'm fine, it was just a graze, barely even touched me" She replied casually even though her shoulder was burning and as she had no idea whether or not the bullet had gone all the way through it meant she had no idea whether the burning was the bullet or some kind of infection…or just the fact that she had been shot.

_Holy shit…I've been shot…_

She sat where she was as her mind finally registered what had happened, her father had shot her. She gaped as she heard Bruce on the communicator calling out to her and she lifted it back to her ear.

"Bruce?" She asked and he went quiet for a moment before replying.

"_Yes?" _His voice was gentler now, quieter.

"I've been shot" She muttered and she heard what sounded like a humourless chuckle on the other end.

"And no one can help me" She whispered and heard a grunt on the other end.

"_No, that's not true. We…_I _will help you. I promise Batgirl, I swear to God I will find some way of fixing this and you'll be alright. I promise" _He told her and a sickening thought entered her mind of a childhood event.

"_We'll be alright Barbara, I promise" Thelma Gordon informed her daughter as she got into the car with her husband and drove off, leaving her daughter with her uncle Jim and aunt Barbara._

_Barbara never saw her parents again._

"No." She said firmly, her breath hitching as she spoke. Bruce went silent.

"Don't make a promise that you cannot keep. You can't fix this with some pretty little words. I've always been alone, I'll die alone. That's life. Deal with it" She snarled and with the remaining strength she possessed she dragged her arm back with the communicator in her grip.

"Good bye Bruce" She muttered, and flung the device into the slums of Central City.

He knew that she had thrown the device, smashed it, done something to it when he heard Batgirl whispered "Good bye Bruce" and he wanted to yell at her there and then.

"She's gone isn't she?" Superman asked him quietly and Batman nodded desperately trying not to crush the tiny comms device that he currently held in his hand.

"What do we do?" Green Arrow asked having joined them along with several other heroes.

"We track her last known location and keep it as free of heroes as we possibly can" Batman ordered them in a low, and rather dangerous voice that told all the surrounding heroes that he was in a very, very bad mood.

"Bruce" Superman called in a low voice and went to place his hand on the dark knights shoulder but he just moved away.

"Batman, you can't let this get to you. If you get worked up then you'll be of no help to her" Green Arrow informed him, sensing what was going on, Batman turned sharply and glared at the blonde.

"Like you said to me when Roy was in trouble. If I act on my anger and my personal feelings, all I'm going to do is hurt him more" Green Arrow told him sternly and for a moment it looked like Batman was going to strike him or something, but he just nodded and walked away from them all.

"Well, that went better than expected" The archer muttered as Superman and J'onn went after Batman in order to keep the damage of the watchtower to the bare minimum.

"You know he's right" Superman informed him and he received a glare in reply.

"Just because he's right, doesn't mean it helps" Batman growled back and went over to the monitor to locate Batgirl or at least her comm. device.

"Even if we find her, Gotham is surrounded by other crime cities, there's no way we can stop all heroes from going in" Superman grumbled to himself as the monitor beeped upon location.

"Central…Flash and Kid Flash are there" J'onn stated staring at the screen and Batman reached over to the console and hit a button.

"Flash here" Came the gingers reply.

"Flash, it's Batman"

**Okay so this chapter is really short but that's because the next one has a big-ish event in it that will affect Batgirl and her current bullet issue. So please bear with me!**

**Kindleflame, poetic justice is rather humorous if phrased correctly. I have a purpose for the tiara and a few other things that she may acquire as the tale goes on!**

**Lionfire, never. Wonderwoman is princess Diana of Themascara, the home of the amazons. She had a lasso that makes you tell the truth and arm bands that let her reflect bullets. She's pretty strong and because on Themascara there are no men she's a little ignorant about the world.**

**Knightmare, Yes of course I will show the trophy wall! Calm down everyone! And Knightmare, I like cruel and unusual punishment, why would I stop?**

**Highlander, She doesn't mind! (Batgirl pushes away Highlander and grins) And you can be as mad as you like! Punishing Batgirl is just too much fun :D**

**WinterRain, oooh, she pissed. Relax! Batgirl is so going to get her own back! And does no one care that Batgirl has, in fact, been shot? BY HER FATHER! Although technically he's her uncle. I threw that in if anyone noticed.**

**Ravenmore, I will never stop abusing her, there wouldn't be a story if I didn't!**

**Oh, and a quick note before I leave you. What was everyone's inspiration for their pen names? TheDarkTulip was originally a Batman OC of mine but I was wondering about all of you.**

**Food for thought.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Batgirl didn't have any strength left, she had managed to stop the bleeding but the wound still burned and her breathing was short and ragged. She slumped down on the wall of an alleyway and just lay there and tried her best to regain her breath.

She knew that if someone walked down the alleyway they would kill her, wouldn't be there fault but they would.

"Hatred is all I have ever known, and now the world feels is as fiercely as I once did" She muttered to herself in a hoarse whisper and gave a small smile.

"Now that, Morgan Le Fay, is poetic fucking justice" She croaked sliding further down the wall she was pressed against.

A shadow fell over the entrance to the alleyway and she pressed herself closer to the wall, pushing back with her feet. The figure paused for a moment before walking down the alleyway to see what was making the scraping noise.

Batgirl looked up at the figure and just before the world went dark, she saw a head full of flaming ginger hair.

Flash shot through Central, if he didn't find Wally the kid might run into Batgirl and do god knows what to the poor kid.

He shot along and was about to give up and just call the junior speedster, when said junior speedster called him.

"_Uncle B, I've found Batgirl"_

Flash sucked in a breath and swallowed, and prayed to god that nothing had happened to either teen.

"_She needs medical help, she's got a bullet wound to the shoulder and at least two broken ribs" _Was the reply, and Flash frowned as he replied.

"Kid, you don't hate her? Your not angry at her for any reason? No urge to hurt, maim, or kill?" He asked slowly and heard a choking laugh at the other end.

"_What? Why would I? She's done nothing wrong…has she?" _Wally asked and Barry frowned from behind his mask, that wasn't what Bruce had told him.

"Bring her home, get her fixed up, I'll be there in five" The scarlet speedster replied, ending the conversation and shooting towards his home where he knew his nephew would be waiting, he just hoped that he wouldn't turn on Batgirl like everyone had.

Batman wanted to break something, anything. Unfortunately for Batman he had a reputation to maintain, no hero would respect him if he showed weakness. And he wouldn't get that respect if he was angry. Batman is angry, he's calm but frightening, powerful.

"_Powerful my arse, you're a rich boy with issues, lots of issues" Batgirl has sneered playfully, before punching him on the shoulder._

_He did not tell her about the bruise she left._

He gave a smile at the memory, it had been such an insignificant event, but it seemed so important now.

Batman snapped out of his train of thought when Question walked in, no doubt to pester him about something incredibly insignificant.

"You do care" He murmured to himself and Batman turned to face him, unaware of how stiff his body was, or of the fact that over the past few days he seemed to have aged a thousand years.

"What is it Q?" He demanded gruffly and Q's head titled slightly to the left.

"You know, no one will disrespect you if you actually show emotion. She has that effect on everyone" Question informed him, having one of his rare moments of empathy with the dark knight.

"This has nothing to do with her" Batman replied calmly and heard a snort from the entrance to the monitor room.

"Bullshit" Hawkgirl told him walking in with several other league members, all looking concerned and worried for some reason Batman couldn't fathom.

"Your not an emotionless robot, not even Tornado is that emotionless and he _is _a robot" John told him and Hal nodded beside him as they stared at the Batman.

He stared back, ignoring the angry and sad looks on his fellow league members faces.

"Stop trying to shoulder this all on your own, we all care about Batgirl, we all want to help" Superman told him and subconsciously Batman's fists clenched.

"No, hardly any of you have ever met Batgirl before, and those of you that have only met her for five minutes. You don't care, not like I do" He informed them, before sweeping out of the room pushing past ever single one of them without caring.

He was angry, very angry.

"_Batman, it's Flash" _

He growled aloud and answered with a grunt.

"_Batgirl is with us"_

He stopped dead in his tracks and froze to the spot.

"_We don't hate her"_

**GASP! They don't hate her? What is going on here? Hint, there was a clue in the chapter somewhere. See if you can work it out.**

**Before I do my reviewers notes I'd just like to say that I was intrigued by all the different penname reasons. I thought they were all brilliant.**

**Lionfire, Barbara doesn't have a tragic end! Yeah, she gets shot and becomes paralyzed but even then she kicks ass! And Raven is pretty cool, I love her attitude.**

**Knightmare, Yes, Zatana certainly has the power to heal her, but that doesn't mean she will. She's under the curse to remember!**

**WinterRain, You are wrong, it affects EVERYONE that she hated when she was a child (hint hint, hint hint) **

**Highlander, Batgirl doesn't need protecting from me, she's actually my alter ego, and I am actually writing my life story.**

**Kindleflame, I hope Batgirl finds treatment soon as well, but you never know, seriously. You don't, I do! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Batgirl groaned and twisted on the soft surface she was on, she felt groggy but alive.

She was alive.

She dragged herself up and looked around, she was in a bedroom by the looks of it with dusty drawers and old wallpaper that made Batgirl cringe.

The first thing she did was check her mask, but it was still on her face and she sighed with relief when she realised this. Then she looked down at herself.

Her shoulder was covered in white bandages and so was her stomach where her ribs were, so whoever had found her, had helped her.

_Which means either they don't hate me or they have really good control over their emotion._

She pulled herself off of the warm and comfy bed and stretched the best she could without disturbing her bandages or reopening her wounds.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be up yet" A young male voice informed her and she turned to see Kid Flash, looking at her like he wasn't sure it was safe to approach her or not.

"You didn't kill me" she stated taking a curious step towards him, wondering if it was possible that he was immune.

"No" He replied shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"But I know about the curse, me and Flash just aren't affected. We don't know why" He explained and she nodded carefully, a million and one thoughts going through her mind at a mile a minute.

None of them made any real sense because of how sick she felt, she looked over at the young speedster.

"Do you have anything I can eat?" She asked him sheepishly and he grinned and shot off down the stairs and returned with a tray full of different foods.

Batgirl ate every bite and relished it as she did so.

"It's hard to eat when everyone hates you" She explained as Flash walked into the room with a phone.

"Yeah she's awake, yeah she's fine, no we still don't hate her, yes I'm sure" He spoke into the phone in a drawling tone as he did so and grinned at Batgirl and winked as well, she smirked at him.

"Uh…you want to talk to her?" Flash asked looking over at Batgirl with a questioning look, she nodded and accepted the phone.

"Speedster central, B-girl speaking" She greeted playfully and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Batman?" She asked and watched as Flash ushered Kid Flash out of the room and she took a deep breath.

"Bruce?" She asked gently and heard what sounded like a sigh of relief but she couldn't be sure.

"Batgirl. What on Earth were you thinking going into Central City! If Flash and Kid Flash had been affected by the curse you would be dead by now" He fumed and she started to angry, but paused and smiled.

"It's nice to know you care" She whispered and there was another pause.

"I always have, whether you've known it or not" He replied and her smile increased into a grin.

"That's knew, the Bat actually has emotions. Seriously though Bruce, I'm fine now. A little tired but otherwise fine" She told him sitting back down on the bed with a wince.

"Fate and Zatana are still working on a counter curse but until then you'll have to sit tight, Batgirl. Promise me you wont leave Central unless it's an emergency" He was practically begging her but something stopped her, made her hesitate.

_You are hated._

"Batgirl?"

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I can't make a promise that I can't keep" She told him trying to hide the fact that she just wanted to break down and cry and beg him to help her, but Batgirl didn't break down, she wore a smile even when she was being killed inside. And outside.

"Then promise me you'll stay safe, promise me no matter what that when I find you, you'll still be alive" He was begging now, she didn't understand why though.

She was the girl that had figured out his identity, broken into his Batcave and almost killed him and half of the population of Gotham and he was begging her to stay alive? To be safe?

_You _are _hated._

"I promise that I will stay alive for as long as I can" She decided and settled with that, it was a promise she could keep.

"If I go, I'm going down fighting" She informed him and heard a grunt on the other end of the phone.

"I never doubted that for a second" He informed her and she laughed.

It was nice to laugh with Bruce, she hated that it had to be through a phone but at this present moment in time she was a beggar and beggars cant be choosers.

"Who shot you?" He asked her suddenly and she froze.

She couldn't tell him, if she did, he'd know. He'd know her name, and no one knew her name except Selina.

Her stomach twisted into a knot as she thought about it, what was the point of hiding it from him anymore?

_Hated._

"Some cop. Didn't see them coming I was still dazed from the fight with Supes and Wonderwoman" She told him, and the lie was harder than it should have been but she told it anyway.

"Okay…I'll speak to you soon. Promise" He told her and hung up, and she put the phone on the bedside table and sat heavily on the bed, holding her head in her hands.

"Bruce, maybe I should have said this before I put the phone down…but it's me, Barbara, as in Gordon? Yeah I know, right under your nose the whole time, but I just have trouble trusting people…not you. I'll always trust you Bruce" She muttered under her breath and looked out the window.

"But right now I've got to find a certain water fairy and fix my life"

Robin sat silently on the sofa in front of the TV, watching the static as Superboy usually would. He couldn't stop thinking about the curse on Batgirl, or what she had told her before she had driven away from the cave.

He missed her, he never ever thought he'd miss her but he did.

"Robin? Are you alright?" Kaldur asked him gently sitting beside the youngest hero, the other teens minus Wally were standing behind in the kitchenette watching silently.

"Yeah" He told them, ignoring the sound of the zeta tube as it announced the arrival of Wally in the teams second home.

"Robin, we are all worried about Batgirl-" Kaldur started but was interrupted by Wally sitting heavily down on the sofa beside Robin.

"I'm not. She's fine" Wally told them both taking a bite out of his newly acquired sandwich.

"Wally!" Artemis hissed at him angrily and even Kaldur looked a little angry at the speedster.

"How would you know?" Robin asked turning on his friend and Wally grinned.

"Cause she's at my place"

**Okay, this was a really, REALLY boring chapter but the next one has another appearance of Roy and a certain assassin…**

**So hopefully the next action packed chapter will be better than this crappy sappy one.**

**Ravenmore, You aren't stupid! It's a bit hard to figure out but once you find out you'll be kicking yourselves. I'll give you a hint, what do the three unaffected heroes have in common?**

**Knightmare, Roy is popping up soon! And what's wrong with Flash? I think he's brilliant!**

**Lonfire, Well, then their idiots for killing her aren't they? Wally is cool! And he's in DC not Marvel.**

**WinterRain, all will become clear in time! Check out my hint and you'll probably work it out!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Robin stared at Wally with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Wally?" Kaldur asked in confusion as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"I found her in an alleyway in Central, but I didn't hate her so I brought her home and Flash didn't hate her either. She should still be at my place" Wally explained to them both with a grin and slowly, Robin returned that grin.

"So she's alright?" He asked hopefully and Wally's eyes darted away for a moment.

"Well…she's not one hundred percent but she's not in any pain or anything like that" He muttered and Robin nodded and smiled.

"She's alright" He laughed and Kaldur smiled, it was much nicer to have Robin his normal cheerful self rather than the rather depressed Robin that had been present moments before.

"Batman called her and told her to stay in Central so she should be fine until the counter curse is found" Wally explained and Robin jumped up from the sofa and stared at him.

"What? He told her to stay there?" He demanded suddenly alert and ready for action.

"Uh…yeah? Why?" Wally asked and Robin made a frustrated groaning noise.

"She's not just going to sit there! She'll be gone the moment you take your eyes off of her!" He exclaimed running over to the zeta tubes but Wally shot in front of him and stopped him.

"You can't go after her" He stated and Robin glared at him.

"Why not?" He demanded and Wally sighed.

"The curse, remember? It might not affect me or Flash but it still might affect you and the team. We can't take that risk" Wally explained, using the rare seen common sense he actually had.

"…Your right" Robin sighed his shoulders visibly slumping as he realised this.

"Wait…maybe we can help her" Artemis suggested, and suddenly she had the whole teams attention.

"I've just had an idea"

Batgirl, whilst climbing out of the Flash's window had a sudden epiphany, no matter what the circumstances were, she never obeyed Batman's orders. She made a 'huh' sound before shrugging her shoulders, wincing slightly and continuing out of the window onto the balcony of the house.

Thankfully Flash and Kid lived in a neighbourhood so she could just jump onto the next house with relative ease. It would have been easier if she didn't suddenly have the chills, despite the fact the sun was shining and her outfit had heat regulators inside it, it was designed to keep her at the perfect body temperature. Technically she shouldn't have been cold but she didn't really care at that moment.

She kept crossing the rooftops until she got into the dirtier parts of Central city. She had no idea where Morgan Le Fay was but she knew that the witch would be watching her, villains had a habit of waiting around to watch the chaos unfold rather than running away.

_Idiots…wait…where am I going again?_

She stopped on top of a three story building and frowned. Where was she going? She stood still and stared at the ground in a frown as she thought about what it was she had just been doing…no…she couldn't remember.

_That's…peculiar…_

Batgirl heard a shuffling behind her and she span around, the world spinning slightly with her but she managed to focus enough to leap out of the way of the star that shot towards her at a frightening speed.

She looked over at the green clad assassin and glared, wondering how the heck she found her in Central and what the heck she was doing here.

Cheshire didn't waste time with snide insults this time, she snarled and charged straight at Batgirl.

Batgirl dodged a swipe to the face and a blow to the stomach with relative ease, and she swept her leg round and caught the back of Cheshire's ankle making her topple over backwards.

_Your not on form today…but then an angry curse will do that to you._

Batgirl jumped backwards away from Cheshire who lay on the floor growling, Batgirl was panting and she could feel her heart trying to break free of her chest.

"You look like you could use some help"

Batgirl looked over to see Red Arrow leap down from the building directly next to the one she and Cheshire were on and land beside her.

"Red? What are you doing in Central?" She asked him with a frown and he raised an eyebrow.

"I came looking for you, heard about your curse and how it didn't affect Flash or KF" He informed her and she huffed out another harsh breath as even thought she was standing still her heart hadn't slowed and neither had her breathing.

"And you figured it wouldn't affect you because?" She asked him trying to stop the world spinning from where she stood.

"Your hair, when your mask split I saw that it was dark red" He explained and she turned to stare at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Your parents hair, what colour is it?" He asked and she frowned.

"Ginger" She replied and he nodded, pointing to his own hair.

"Kid Flash and Flash both share my hair colour" He told her and she gaped at him.

"Your telling me…that the curse, that has made everyone hate me, doesn't affect _gingers?" _She shrieked as the world span and Red Arrow had to hold her up for moment.

"Whoa easy there…you alright? Shit your hands are freezing" He muttered as he caught her and she frowned, realising she had only one glove on.

"Can we worry about Cheshire please?" She whined and practically fell backwards when Red let her go to shoot a rapid succession of arrows at Cheshire.

The assassin glared at Batgirl, winked at Red Arrow and fell backwards off the building.

Neither Red or Batgirl checked if she was okay.

"Hey, are you alright?" Red asked her again and she grabbed her stomach.

"No" She blanched before bringing up the meagre contents of her stomach.

"Hey…do you have blood poisoning?" Red asked in a slightly panicked voice and Batgirl glared at him.

"My symptoms are equivalent to that of severe sepsis" She growled retching as he held her up.

"What?" He asked and she blanched.

"I have blood poisoning" She told him, and promptly passed out.

"Great, now what do I do?" Red Arrow demanded angrily, before lifting Batgirl up bridal style and turning in the direction of Wally's house.

"Oh man, Batman's gonna kill me" He muttered to himself as he leapt across the rooftops.

**Okay so this didn't have much flare but in the next chapter she starts hallucinating (not a symptom of blood poisoning but hey ho, I want her to hallucinate and therefore she shall)**

**Sorry this took so long to do but I have my exams coming up in May and June so I need to revise so until my exams are finished the chapters may be a bit widespread but I AM updating.**

**Oh! And kudos to any of you who worked out that gingers are immune to the curse! I just threw it in there cause I like Roy but most of all I love Flash and Kid Flash (Justice League Flash was brilliant, I adored him)**

**Highlander, well she has a distraction…not quite a kiss but…maybe…oh I'm not gonna lie they'll kiss at some point (when…I don't yet know…but it WILL be emotional)**

**Knightmare, Agh! She can't go to mount justice! Their not all ginger! Only a few heroes can be anywhere near her! But your right, she is far too stubborn for her own good, just like me!**

**Lionfire, Aaaaah I see, your right, I didn't like how Quicksilver kept switching, I wanted him to be a baddy and just stay as a baddy.**

**Kindleflame, Have you read my previous stories? Batgirl never listens to reason! It's what makes her brilliant!**

**Ravenmore, Did you know every time you hit your head you kill one hundred brain cells? And you have a little brother? Aww!**

**WinterRain, Dude, you've just put both your feet down? HOLY POTATOS! YOU CAN FLY!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so normally I do my authors note at the end but Comic-surge pointed out that Barry Allen is in fact blonde, sorry about that! The reason I get muddled is because I am a major fan of the original justice league and Wally West was Flash and he is ginger. Sorry for the mix up! Can we just pretend for a little while that Barry is ginger? Oh and I know that Thelma Gordon and her husband die in a crash but I wanted to traumatise Batgirl further so for the sake of this fic they don't.**

**Comic-surge, thank you for pointing that out to me, I am very thankful.**

**WinterRain, ooh my bad! Of course you can't fly, that would be ridiculous! He might not fix everything, but some things he will fix.**

**Ravenmore, Well I'm the youngest of three but my brothers tend to pick on me…so I guess I can kind of relate, and I'm not ginger no, I'm a mix of dirty blonde and pale brown! And no, it doesn't make sense, in my head I have an explanation for it but it doesn't work so I'll just let it roll.**

**Lionfire, I kind of had it planned, I thought it would be a bit unexpected so I threw it in there.**

**Knightmare, She'll listen!…Eventually, but she has a lot of issues that need to be bumped out (and I have an AWESOME scene in my head for when she does listen)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**

Flash hadn't realised that Batgirl was gone, he'd left her with the phone and presumed she had fallen asleep and gone about making her something to eat. So when Roy came in through the front door carrying an unconscious Batgirl he was more than a bit shocked.

"Roy? When did she?" He asked aloud and Roy shook his head.

"I don't know, but she's got blood poisoning, collapsed not long after I found her" Roy explained and Flash took hold of Batgirl before shooting up the stairs and laying her down on the bed with Roy running up behind him to try and help.

"What can we do?" He asked the older hero and he sighed before reaching to the phone.

"Keep her fever down and make sure she has plenty of liquids, other than that? I don't know, I'm not a doctor Roy, I'm a scientist…but someone on the watchtower will know" He informed the archer before dialling the necessary number to reach the league.

Roy sat beside Batgirl and glared gently at her, why couldn't she just sit tight? Where had she even planned on going? He sighed and watched her for a moment, before going to find a flannel to try and tame her raging fever.

Batgirl wanted to run, she wanted to run and run and never stop. After all, running was all she could do, and it was all she had ever done.

"You run from me? You stupid child!" Her father screams at her with the bottle in hand as her mother lays bloody and torn on the floor.

Barbara couldn't escape from him, she couldn't escape from the stench of death that surrounded her entire life.

"Why don't you just go? Your not wanted with them! Your not a hero!" He screamed at her and the shadowy images of Batman and Robin joined him.

"I never wanted you as a partner or a sidekick, why do you think I found Robin? But you just wouldn't take the hint" Batman growled at her and Robin stood in front of her with his usual pompous idiocy.

"At least Bruce cares about me! He only _pretends _to care about you! Why do you think he never helps you and always helps me?" He asked her with a cruel laughter that frightened her.

It was as if the brave and indestructible front she had been building for all these years had just crumbled away and all that remained was the frightened six year old that had watched her father murder her mother in a drunken rage.

"Because I can handle myself!" She practically screamed at them, tears that she hadn't even known were building let loose like a damn, and she cursed herself for being so weak.

"Even your god damn uncle hates your guts! He knows it was your fault your aunt died! Yet you had the nerve to call her your mother!" Thelma Gordon screamed, her neck twisting around the wrong way to glare at her daughter with those glassy eyes, those dead, haunted eyes.

"She was! But…so were you…I just…" She whimpered and slid down to the ground, drawing up her knees and burying her face in her hands.

"I just want to be loved"

Batman stood stoic in front of Zatana and Fate as they tried to explain to him how the magic-theory and magic-science part of the spell worked.

"The theory is that it only affects the people she hated. The magic fact is that it doesn't, as far as we can tell, affect gingers, do you follow?" Zatana asked him and he nodded stiffly and Fate continued her stream of speech.

"So if we can find out why she hated everyone and resolve that issue then the spell should, just dissipate" He informed Batman who nodded slowly.

"How can we figure out why she hated everyone?" Batman asked them and Zatana shifted uncomfortably on her feet but Fate remained as stern as ever.

"We were going to consider asking M'gann" He informed the dark knight who frowned beneath his cowl.

"I know the form she has chosen has ginger hair, but that doesn't mean that the spell wont affect her" He pointed out and Fate nodded and turned to J'onn who had been standing silently behind him.

"With my instruction and your permission, she and the team were going to access her mind from a distance. As I said before her mind is more powerful than any I have ever encountered with so much potential, and with myself and of course you, keeping her calm and her thoughts collected we can access her mind without being close enough for the spell to work" He told him and Batman nodded in thought.

"Myself, you and M'gann will go, alone" He decided but heard a snort from Hawkgirl, she seemed to do it a lot, as if she had forgotten to bring a tissue.

"Like hell you are, were all going so we can all help" Hawkgirl growled at him, still annoyed that her previous point hadn't gotten through the dark knights surprisingly thick skull.

"I am afraid that that is not possible, despite her natural talent M'gann could not possibly take more than two people with her, myself and Batman" J'onn told them saving Batman from another angry rant that was bubbling up inside.

"Fine, but the moment you get out you tell us how we can fix this" Superman ordered in his rarely used 'don't-even-think-of-arguing-with-me' voice.

"Deal" Batman replied, and went with J'onn to find M'gann.

However, that might take them a while…


	13. Chapter 13

Batman had constantly wondered what was going through Batgirls minds at certain times but this was not how he had wanted to find out, he knew that she would be angry at him for the invasion of privacy but he also knew that he would take her wrath if it meant she was safe.

He also had to admit that the feeling, the sheer thrill of shooting from his own mind into hers was something that he revelled in, it was exhilarating.

He arrived in total darkness. Her mind was full of emptiness, but it was a frightening, sickening darkness that even Batman didn't like.

"Batgirl? Batgirl can you hear me?" J'onn called into the abyss and a figure walked out, Batman had to do a double take to realise who it was.

"Batgirl?" He asked the figure, she was broken and bloody, walking towards him unnaturally, but then she just…fixed herself.

Her bones snapped into place and her costume repaired itself, cuts healed and the blood was absorbed back into her skin.

"Of course I can hear you, you are a figment of my imagination…duh" She scoffed in annoyance but Batman could literally hear the fear in her voice, the sadness, the frustration.

"No, were not. Batgirl we have entered your mind through psychic link" M'gann explained and Batgirl tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Sorry but I don't believe you. No offence or anything but seeing as my mind has been playing numerous tricks on me due to the poisoning of the blood I find myself unable to tell reality from nightmare" She replied casually and Batman sighed in thought, perhaps this could work to their advantage.

"Batgirl, listen to me, and listen carefully" He ordered before J'onn could argue their existence with her and he silenced himself as Batman spoke.

"The spell only affects the people that you used to hate as a child, if you can figure out why you hated everyone then the spell will dissipate, do you understand?" He informed and asked her and she frowned but nodded.

"That's easier said than done" She informed him and M'gann smiled at her gently.

"Think Batgirl, why did you hate everyone?" J'onn tried and she shrugged her shoulders, trying her best to avoid the topic of conversation.

"No, that isn't good enough. This isn't a joke, do you understand? You have been _shot, _you've got blood poisoning and we can't get anywhere near you to help you! You cannot just shrug your shoulders and pretend this will be alright!" Batman fumed, his voice getting louder and louder as his rant continued on.

"Sure it will, you'll fix it"

Batman was caught off guard by that statement, she couldn't really have that much faith in him.

"No, not this time, I can't do it this time" He told her and she shook her head.

"You will, if you're real, I mean really real, then right now your head for a reason. Which means that you are fixing it, and you the Batman for gods sake, if you can't do it then I'm well and truly screwed" She replied shrugging her shoulders and throwing him that confident grin, the grin that gave him hope.

"Batgirl you may be right, but the point of the matter is that you need to discover for yourself why you hated everyone, because it may be quicker than finding a counter curse" J'onn told her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, that was years ago…I grew out of it" She lied, she only recently grew out of it, after she had become Batgirl she didn't get so angry and actually learned to control her temper. J'onn's therapy sessions helped as well though he didn't know it.

"Batgirl, it isn't hard, just _tell _us" Batman urged, he shouldn't have been angry at Batgirl but he was frustrated that he couldn't do anything, he literally could do _anything._ And he hated it.

"I just told you I don't know" She hissed in response and Batman strode over to her and grabbed her shoulders and stared right into her eyes with the most potent bat glare he could manage in his frustration.

"Tell. Me" He practically snarled at her and she froze for a moment, totally caught off guard by the anger in his voice.

"Cause you all die"

Roy heard Batgirl mumble something, and he gently replaced the wet flannel on her head with a colder one in order to try and calm her fever. He sighed and sat down beside her and gently pressed an escaped deep red hair back into her mask and found himself brushing the pad of his thump along her cheek.

He was sincerely glad that Flash and Kid Flash had left to see the Justice League and the team. He found it hard to understand that only gingers were unaffected but he really wasn't going to question it, he was quite glad actually.

He figured that trying to murder her might put him in her bad books and he really didn't want that, mainly because he liked her, a lot, but also because he figured she would be the worst enemy to have. Villains are bad, but angry heroes are worse.

She groaned and he hushed her gently, taking her hand and rubbing his fingers on the back of it gently.

"When you wake up, when this whole thing is over, I'm going to take you away courtesy of Ollie and we are just going to be normal. No Batgirl, no Red Arrow. Just two teenagers enjoyed a long cruise somewhere on Ollie's boat" He muttered to her and he could have sworn he saw her lips twitch up into a smile before she returned to her frown, fighting whatever imaginary demons were plaguing her mind.

"You know what, if we do go on this cruise, I'll need to know your name. I'm Roy by the way, but I bet you already know that, if your anything like your partner then you'll know…I guess that means you know Ollie to, but I don't think you've met him officially, maybe Ollie and Dinah can join us…I don't know…maybe I'm being stupid" He continued, suddenly realising how easy it was to talk to her now that she was unconscious.

"Huh, I wonder if you can hear me…god I hope not I sound like a right sap right now…never thought I'd say that" He grunted as the door swung open, he turned expecting to see Flash but it wasn't Flash, and it wasn't good news.

"Hello handsome"

Batman stared at her, his hands now slack on her shoulders as she stared at him.

"What?" He asked in a low whisper and he sensed more than heard J'onn and M'gann come over to join the conversation.

"Cause you all die. Everyone I have ever loved, you just die" She snarled angrily, and the world around them changed in a fuzzy haze.

**Hey peeps Tulip here!**

**Right so this took a while to update cause the net died at my place and I haven't been able to update.**

**Lionfire, No, it has to be your natural colour, like Question who (In JLU) has dyed black hair but is naturally ginger, he is immune. But if you dye your hair ginger, not immune.**

**Knightmare, Ah well she does need some relaxation, hence the cruise that Roy keeps babbling on about a cruise courtesy of Ollie (Ollie might be a bit miffed but oh well)**

**Comic-Surge, again I must thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Highlander, Nope, no spell! But he's not exactly going to tell now is he? Besides I have some funny scenes planned out for Bruce and Barbara at some Wayne charity ball cause they now know each other's identities (well not yet but soon, next chapter I think)**

**Kindleflame, I can see their dream dates being them going out and kicking butt, all the while bantering with each other and tacking the mickey, ahaha.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Barbara knew the scene so very well, she didn't just have photographic memory, she remembered _everything. _Everything that had ever happened to her, she remembered, everything she read, she remembered. Everything she saw, heard, read, just everything.

She remembered the sound of her childhood friends bones snapping as she was hit by a truck, she could remember the exact injuries she sustained and what killed her, she remembered the exact moment she died.

She remembered her mothers screams as her father killed her, then the sound of the bullet as her father shot himself in the head. She remembered moving in with her uncle Jim and aunt Barbara, she remembered the explosion that killed her aunt.

Her best friend, her mother, her father, and her aunt.

Dead.

She had nightmares, that Bruce Wayne would join that list, that he would just become another death, another ghost haunting her.

So she pushed people away, she hated them for dying, for leaving her alone.

As she had grown the hatred has intensified to the point where she wanted to kill them all for leaving her, for ignoring her.

In reality though, she just wanted to be loved.

Batman hated this, so many deaths, so many corpses. First, the agony of watching her best friend die. She was six years old. At seven, her father had beaten her mother to death and then a week later he shot himself and she had to watch it. He wasn't sure what hurt him most, that she had been hiding so much pain from him or the immaculate detail in which she remembered these events.

All the while she stood, watching the three of them with hateful and pained eyes.

But that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was listening to himself hurt her with words, tell her things that he would never even think about.

He hated it, and he wished he could stop it but he was routed to the spot, unable to move even thought he was trying to.

He couldn't even talk, he just had to watch these people tear her apart.

He hated it, he hated that she thought these things about herself because he knew that he would never say things like that.

He was frozen, watching Batgirl's worst nightmares unfold before him and he was helpless to stop it.

At least, he was, until J'onn ended the link.

Roy leapt up and crashed his fist into Cheshire's face without warning and she stumbled backwards out of the door and away from Batgirl.

He was _not _under _any _circumstances going to let Cheshire get anywhere near Batgirl.

Cheshire snarled and came forwards with a chop aimed at the neck but he just swatted it lazily away and punched her on the nose and he was satisfied when he heard the break.

He continued pushing her, further and further away from Batgirl and closer towards the stairs. He spun on his left leg and swept her legs away with his right, and she began to fall down the stairs but she twisted and managed to flip herself so she slid down the banister.

Not without twisting her wrist but Roy wasn't bothered about that, he wanted to make her hurt.

"Your in a bad mood sweetheart" She chuckled, blood trickling down her face and she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"You tried to kill Batgirl, that pisses me off" He informed her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"If that's what it takes to get a reaction out of you, then I'll gladly do it again" She smirked flicking her hair back behind her ears so it wasn't in her face.

"You touch her, and I will kill you" He assured her kicking at her face but she dodged backwards and managed to catch him in the guy with a light kick.

"She wouldn't be too happy if you fought her battles for her now would she?" She asked in a whisper in his ear and he head butted her on the nose making her snarl in pain.

"This is my battle, and I will finish it"

**Yeah it's short again I know and I'm sorry but I've got to revise for an exam and Tuesday, religion and citizenship, blegh.**

**Lionfire, I am very glad that you can, I plan to be an author one day. Oh and I barely juggle them, in fact I wouldn't even call it juggling.**

**Knightmare, well it was raining, then it was raining, and then it was raining and then we had a day of sunshine and more bloody rain. She will be having flashbacks later as things get a biiiit worse for her, let's just say she doesn't like to sit still when she's conscious.**

**Highlander, of course he will try! He will never give up!**

**Ravenmore, Nooo certain images wont hurt them, they're just events that Batgirl recalls and how she recalls them but there weren't really any here, but there will be in later chapters.**

**Aaah not so many reviews today but oh well, oh and the internet isn't fixed yet so the next update will be late again. SORRY!**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Batman span and faced J'onn, who was holding M'gann up gently. She looked exhausted and Batman's demand of 'take us back' died in his throat. He hadn't anticipated how much strain it would put on the young Martian, he was so used to J'onn going to and from minds with such ease that he didn't question the younger Martians talent.

"M'gann, are you alright?" Superboy asked and Batman suddenly noticed how full the medical room was.

"You were ordered to remain at headquarters" Batman scorned his mind immediately grasping the situation.

"We were worried" Aqualad informed him and Batman stared him down but he didn't flinch.

"You have work to do on earth" Batman informed them, retaining his solemn demeanour even though he could feel the cold sweat on his face.

"Yeah, and we also have to help Batgirl" Robin replied equally as solemn.

"We cannot help Batgirl, the only leaguers that can go near her are Flash and Red Arrow, as well as Kid Flash" Batman informed them with a sigh but someone coughed and two other leaguers walked in.

"Natural gingers here" Hawkgirl told him, purposely flicking her hair and Question nodded in agreement.

"That makes five of us, I'm pretty sure that two senior leaguers, a guy with no face, an archer with deadly aim and the fastest kid alive can take care of Batgirl" Hawkgirl told them and Q didn't bat an eyelash at being called 'a guy with no face'. It wasn't Batman who objected however, it was Robin.

"You haven't met Batgirl"

Roy took the unconscious form of Cheshire and take away all her weapons, he even managed to find several concealed weapons and then he strung her up using rope and three sets of chains. She wasn't going anywhere.

He then turned on his heel and started up the stairs with some water and a wet flannel in order to help with Batgirl's fever, if she was still alright that is.

He walked into the room and froze, then he cursed loudly and threw the flannel to the ground and reached for the phone.

"It's red arrow here, she's gone, and she left a note" He growled and picked up the paper to inspect what it said.

_I'm going to fix this, but I might not come back._

_BG_

This, was not good.

Batgirl was exhausted and her entire body ached. A small part of her knew that she stood stay still and heal, but another part of her was really pissed off, and she was inclined to listen to that part. She wanted this to end, she wanted to go back to being the girl behind the mask that nobody knew. Now, Batman knew what she was, alone, a bad luck charm call it whatever you will, he knew. And she had no doubt in her mind that he would figure out just who was behind the mask.

She hated that feeling of vulnerability, hated that he knew her deepest darkest secret…

But then why did she care so much? She knew his, why couldn't she know hers?

Because no one knew her, Selina knew things that others didn't, but not all. Could she let Bruce know everything?

As she stumbled across the rooftops she thought back to when she was a child, the reason she had joined her martial arts dojo was because of Lily. She had wanted to join in order to stop her older brother picking on her, so Barbara had joined with her.

She could remember the very smell of the dojo and that feeling of panic in her system as the higher and older trainee teacher came over to teach her, Lily and a few others.

Her name was Catherine, she was tall and lean with muscles on her legs and arms but she still retained her natural figure. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail as she grinned at them, but for some reason that had made Barbara slightly more afraid of the seeming behemoth before them.

"Well squirts, let's start you out on the basics"

And that was how it had began.

She had been so involved in her daydreams that she didn't notice the fist shooting towards her until it was too late.

She staggered backwards, holding her nose as blood flowed freely from it and she managed a weak glare at her opponent.

Then she realised, that should be _opponents._

The young justice stood before her in all their teenage glory, and Batgirl did the most stupid thing possible.

She laughed.

"And what is so funny?" Aqualad demanded the anger present in his eyes but she just laughed harder, the blood still pouring from her nose.

"You…You think, that hehe, that you! Can beat me?" She asked between laughter and then she laughed louder.

"Shut up!" Artemis snarled notching an arrow.

"Oh blondie, I can take you all down with blood poisoning and a bullet wound! Which, by the way, I have" She giggled noting how manic she sounded and really not caring.

It was almost as if she was being affected by Jokers gas all over again, and her mind was too blurred to really care at that present moment in time.

"You continue to mock us! Team, do not spare her" Aqualad snarled and they jumped at her and Batgirl's primal, animalistic instinct took hold.

_Oh I will enjoy this…_

Batman was beyond angry now, you'd think that a girl with a bullet in her shoulder, blood poisoning and broken ribs would just stay still! But no, she had to go and try and fix everything by herself, just like she always does. Fighting alone because she thinks it's best, she wont listen to the older, more experience bat. She wont listen to her so-called partner after she had fought so hard to earn that title.

He just couldn't fathom why she wanted to be so secluded from him, or from anyone for that matter.

But he continued to search for her, and if he had to beat some sense into her then so be it.

You'd also think that a team of teenage heroes would do as they were bloody well told! But then, it wasn't their fault, they were simply told to keep people away from the perimeter, how were they supposed to know that Batgirl would be the one to break that perimeter?

He had already ordered Hawkgirl's team to find her, and stop the others hurting her but he knew it was a wasted effort.

_She'll be done before they even realise what's hit them…_

He had a sneaking suspicion however, that he knew where she was going. He couldn't fathom why it would be this particular place but he had a feeling it was, so Question and Kid Flash were heading there immediately.

Though why she'd go to that god forsaken warehouse was a puzzle to him. It meant something, he just didn't know what.

He would soon however, he had to know. Had to save her. Had to.

**Sooo, this took too long so if your lucky you'll get a double update, also, have I ever told you how much I love question? I have an incredibly humorous scene in mind for when he meets Batgirl.**

**Lionfire, no more counting! I am so sorry my laptop still hasn't been fixed but the weekend looks promising for updates! And thank you for the salute, I am very pleased that you enjoyed the inner demon battling.**

**Knightmare, Roy got very lucky, as you'll find out very soon. Of course he can't beat Cheshire…which means what my plucky reviewers?**

**Highlander, there's a mini flashback of her training in here (Bet you can't guess who Catherine is!) but there will be more towards the end, promise!**

**Kindleflame, I suggest buying a stress ball, that way your hair is safe, and unfortunately Batgirl has to endure a little bit more before she is safe!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Robin was the first to attack, flying forwards with a quick assist from Superboy but Batgirl just batted him away and he tumbled into a wall. Superboy roared at her like some kind of primal beast and she span so he charged past her and into Robin and she didn't flinch when they collided.

She was having way too much fun for that.

Aqualad had his bioelectric weapons ready and he slashed at her arm, grazing it gently but she didn't feel the pain, only the sticky sensation of her warm blood on her arm and staining her outfit.

She gripped Aqualads wrists, pulling them forwards as she crashed her forehead into his nose, adding more force to the hit. As he stumbled back she cracked him in the jaw with a back fist before spinning and cracking him in the gut with a reverse round house kick.

Artemis fired and arrow and Batgirl stepped to the side and reached out lazily, grabbing it and causing friction burns along her hand that she didn't give a damn about.

"Your starting to piss me off you know that?" She growled low in her throat, the sound sending shivers down her opponents spines despite the hatred they were feeling.

"You are what we fight against in this world, monsters hiding in a humans skin" Aqualad scorned her viciously and her fathers words echoed in her head.

"_You're a monster, do you understand? You deserve to hurt, and it's my right to save the world from the creature I brought into it"_

Aqualad threw a punch at her, and instead of moving she simply caught it in her fist and started squeezing.

"You have no idea, how right you are" She muttered, twisting his wrist around and throwing him into the approaching Miss Martian who's pretty features were twisted in anger.

"See ya" Batgirl muttered under her breath, and then she ran pushing her body past it's natural limit and feeling angry and sad at the same time.

_I _am _a monster, I deserve to hurt…deserve to suffer…_

She kept running, to the one place where she would always suffer, those sickening images in her mind, refusing to leave her alone.

She would go there, and she would suffer.

Robin ached and he was pretty sure that collision with Superboy had sprained his wrist and broken a few fingers but he was more concerned with Aqualads seemingly broken wrist.

"She pummelled us, we were in top form and she was half dead and she absolutely destroyed us" Superboy muttered angrily to himself and the others nodded in agreement.

"Of course she did, we never stood a chance against her and were lucky she didn't do worse, especially with her that angry" Robin shuddered at the thought of an angry Batgirl on their case.

"What do we do next?" Artemis asked shifting so her hair was no longer in her face.

"We wait" Aqualad sighed resting his wrist as they stood, together yet alone on the empty rooftops of central.

Roy followed the tracer that he had placed on the inside of Batgirls cowl and ran quickly, he had to find her before she did something stupid and got herself killed.

It wouldn't surprise him however if she had snapped and just gone off the rails, there was only so much a person could take, and even Batgirl had her limits.

He ran along and skidded to a halt when he found Question and Kid Flash standing outside a huge half destroyed warehouse.

"She's in here" Question told him and Roy nodded and the three of them frog marched inside.

Batgirl hung from a beam and stared at the rubble, still hearing the bombs screams in her head and still able to see the charred form of her adoptive mother in the debris.

She heard the footsteps and opened her eyes watching the three heroes as they approached the middle of the room, standing below her, oblivious to her presence.

They stood and looked around for a moment.

"We know you're here Batgirl, there's no use hiding" Kid Flash called and she raised an eyebrow weakly and let go of the beam, spinning mid air and landing in the centre of the three heroes.

"I wasn't" She informed them and KF jumped and span around to face her.

"You need to come back, your not in any condition to be out here" Roy growled at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't fix this all by yourself" Question informed her and she stared at him and frowned.

"You have no face" She informed him, and he nodded so she frowned again.

"What am I supposed to hit if I get annoyed?" She asked and Roy gave a tiny smile, even in her state, she still managed to keep her wit.

"What do you normally hit?" Kid asked her and she tilted her head to the side as she watched Question.

"The nose, but he doesn't _have _a nose" Batgirl whined and Roy shook his head but the smile was evident.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, now come one. We need to get you to the safe house" Roy ordered her and she shook her head and Roy growled.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep running from us? We just want to help you" Roy snarled at her and she turned on him with animalistic fury.

"You don't have a clue do you? You couldn't possibly understand how I feel or what I do, the only person, rather, the only two people that could can't come anywhere near me! So don't, don't you even dare try to make this alright with petty words" She screamed at him and he stared at her, watching the anger bubble and boil inside her.

"Now, if you want to live, leave. Me. Alone" She snarled, throwing several smoke pellets to the ground and shooting out of the warehouse and into the depths of Gotham.

Batgirl was angry scared and alone, she wished that Batman were there just to give her a kick in the right freaking direction. She had to fix this on her own because it was her fault, she was the useless one, the hopeless monster.

"Perhaps it would have been better if Dad had killed me…" She muttered to herself and turned as a shadow loomed over her, she watched him with a small smile.

"Hey Bruce, your looking good" She muttered feeling the adrenaline running off and the exhaustion of what had happened finally catching up to her.

He didn't say anything, he just swept forwards and punched her in the jaw, making her head snap back at an agonising speed.

She staggered backwards and batted away two of his jab punches and returned them with a kick in the stomach that made him flinch but not stop.

"You should have stayed in hiding" Batman informed her, it wasn't a taunt or a threat, just a fact.

"I don't hide Bruce, you should know that" She replied managing to crack him in the ribs with the heel of her boot and she heard him groan in pain.

"You do hide, but I'm about to change that" He snarled, and then lunged, and gripped her mask.

And he pulled.


	17. Chapter 17

Batgirl stumbled backwards and her red hair fell from her mask and in front of her face, she was dazed, how did he get her mask off? What happened to the security measures?

Then it hit her.

When Cheshire had ripped her cowl, when she had hit her over the head with a brick…she'd ruined the security systems that Batgirl had programmed into her cowl.

Now, without her mask, she wasn't Batgirl.

Just plain old Barbara Gordon.

Green eyes stared at Bruce and in his anger he still faltered.

"You lied to me? I trusted you and you never told me…why?" He demanded anger and sadness seeping into his voice as he gripped Barbara's arm and pulled her in close, to grip her neck tightly with his other hand.

She said nothing, but kicked at Batman's face, he dropped her and she lunged forwards and ripped off his mask.

It was no longer just a fight between Batman and Batgirl, it was a fight between Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon.

Two insanely close friends, now enemies because of some old witch who Batgirl just happened to piss off.

"Why? Just tell me damn it!" Bruce snarled at her, running forwards and as she pulled back out of his reach he grabbed her long hair and pulled her back forwards.

He grabbed the back of her head and slammed her forehead into the ledge of the rooftop, she rolled and he gripped her neck with both hands and pushed her, and it was only because she was fighting back that she didn't fall from the roof.

"WHY! GOD DAMN IT JUST TELL ME!" Bruce roared at her, pushing her harder and with a gasping breath she managed to reply.

"Because I was scared"

Barbara, pushed him off finally and span and kicked him in the face.

"Happy now? I was scared" She snarled at him, punching him in the face and watching his head snap back.

"Everyone I love, everyone I have ever trusted…they just die…do you really think I want to lose you and Dick as well?" She growled and tears started welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision but still letting her get a good shot of Bruce's stomach as she landed a powerful kick that sent him stumbling back.

"I just wanted to protect you! My father was right! I am just a monster! I can never belong in this world! I am not a hero! I am a monster playing dress up!" She screeched at him as her tears started to overflow, dripping down her cheeks as she screamed at him, releasing so much pain that she had never shown.

Letting it out after so many years of holding it all in.

"You know what happened after my father died? I went through therapy, so much therapy because I just wanted to _die" _She hissed at him and her shoulders started shaking, she hadn't noticed that Bruce was no longer attacking her, that he was no longer glaring.

"I couldn't understand what I'd done wrong…and then I moved in with my aunt and uncle and I was _loved,_ someone actually cared…" She started sobbing, her knees were shaking and she was about to fall, to drop down and just scream.

"And then I became Batgirl, and I finally had something to fight for…without my mask, without you and Dick? I'm just a monster…" She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, her body shaking with sobs.

Bruce approached her, his slick black boots tapping on the roof and he crouched in front of her, and he pulled her into his arms.

And they just sat there, he was silent, and she just let it out.

Let everything out.

"I'm sorry, I am so, _so _sorry Barbara. It's alright now, there's no more curse, it's gone, and I will never hurt you ever again" Bruce soothed, whispering gently in her ear as he rocked gently back and forth.

"C…can't be…h…how?" She sobbed clenching her entire body at the mention of the curse.

"Don't worry, just sleep, it's over now…I promise…I promise Barbara" He shushed and he waited until she did just that, exhausted, drained mentally and physically before gathering her up in his arms and picking up their discarded masks.

"All this…because of some words…" He muttered to himself, gently pulling her mask on over her face and doing the same for him.

"This is Batman to watchtower, the curse is gone…get the med bay ready and beam us up" He muttered into his ear pierce and he sighed as he left the rooftops of Gotham, and finally the nightmare was over.

The watchtower was completely silent. The young justice were sat in the meeting room with their mentors, all sat close together in their mentors comfort.

M'gann was wrapped up in J'onn's arms, Superboy was stood with Superman, staring out at the stars.

Aqualad was sat beside Aquaman, both staring at the ground, Kid Flash was leaning against Flash, who had his arm around his nephew.

Robin sat on the ground with his head in his hands, and Batman just stood. It was almost if he wasn't there, he was somewhere else, somewhere where Batgirl was alright and not undergoing surgery.

Blood loss, a bullet wound, several broken ribs, a fractured skull…the list went on.

It made Bruce feel sick to the stomach just thinking about it.

That's when the doctor came in.

The room was white, a stark contrast to the darkness she had just been drowning in. She could hear the constant bleeping of some kind of machine…or was it a bomb? Were the league going to blow her to smithereens? There was someone moving around, moving around carefully and checking the different things.

Checking the bomb? A straggler from the league?

She peaked open her eyes and looked around, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright lighting, and then pulled her head up to see where she was.

It was some kind of hospital room, and she was strapped up, to machines.

She was someone's experiment.

"Batgirl, you shouldn't move too mu-"

Questions concerned statement was cut off when Batgirl lunged, she knocked him to the floor and grabbed a scalpel off one of the medical trays and pressed it against his throat.

"Shut up" She hissed.

The door slammed open and the rest of the league came running in, with Batman in the lead.

"Batgirl, stop"

**Hey, have another chapter.**

**Lionfire, you should watch it, I watch it and I ADORE it! Thanks for being one of the few that have remained loyal even though I haven't been updating lately.**

**Ravenmore, It has been explained! Cheshire hit her over the head and it ruined the security systems.**

**Kindleflame, As I told Ravenmore, it has been explained…and I hope that everyone understood the explanation…and that everyone who still reads this remembers that Cheshire ripped her cowl.**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is almost the last chapter of this batgirl fic, I hope you've all enjoyed the story even though I'll admit it became a bit poor towards the end.**

**I will be doing another batgirl story but it will be a DC and Marvel crossover (I just watched the avengers film, god it's amazing) so I hope those of you who still read this will bear with me as I am trying my hardest to continue all my stories, even without my laptop.**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**

Batman watched Batgirl carefully, she looked panicked and very, very confused.

"Batgirl, it's alright, you're at the watchtower" Batman told her taking a very careful step forwards, but she didn't respond.

Question could practically see her mind working, as she figured out every possible way the situation could go. Good and bad.

Then, as if her mind had finally caught up to the situation she pulled away and stood, dropping the scalpel onto the ground with a clang as it landed on the metal floor.

Question stood, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Batgirl? Do you know where you are?" Batman asked her and she span in a complete circle to look around the room before stopping and staring at the various leaguers gathered in the cramped med bay.

"I'm gonna go with watchtower" She told them and Batman nodded and watched her as she sat back on the berth she had been on before she had leapt at Question.

"Do you remember why you're here?" Batman asked and she glared at him.

"I'm here because I got the snot kicked out of me by various different heroes, because I got shot, and then because I finally broke the freaking curse. Batman, I have perfect memory, I remember everything that happened" She informed him and he nodded, and the rest of the league steadily streamed out, all waiting outside for their turn to speak with the recovering hero.

Only Batman and Robin stayed behind.

There was silence for a few minutes before Batgirl had finally had enough.

"I know that the bat family is famous for brooding but this is ridiculous" She grumbled and picked up a cotton ball from one of the tubs on the side, and threw it at Robins head.

"Talk to me damn it" She cursed throwing a handful of cotton balls at the almost teen.

"And say what?" Robin asked and she frowned, noting the quiver in his voice.

"How about, hello" Batgirl suggested and he turned on her, and she could see that he was crying, even his mask was starting to get damp.

"Hello? After all that? You want to just pretend that everything is okay?" He demanded and Batgirl nodded.

"Yeah…I want to pretend, that I didn't get shot, that you didn't see me at my weakest…" She peeled his mask of and brushed away his tears.

"And I want to pretend that I didn't hurt you with my actions"

Robin stared at her, he wanted nothing more than to just slap her round the face for being such a fool.

"Hurt me? After all that…your concerned…about me?" He demanded and she smiled, actually smiled at him, and nodded.

"You and Bruce, you're my precious people" She grinned and Batman took a step towards her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"And you're precious too, that's why you can't refuse our help when your in trouble…that's why we get angry" Batman told her sighing and pressing his hand under his cowl to rub his eyes.

"You may not see it, or maybe you still can't see it, but we worry. Everyone in the league worries" Batman told her and she frowned.

"Half of them don't even know me" Batgirl pointed out and Batman shrugged his shoulders as Dick sat on the bed beside Batgirl, who wrapped an arm around him.

"You don't know half of them, but you would save them. Wouldn't you?" Dick asked her rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears.

She smirked and placed his mask back on his face.

"You know it" She grinned and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Well Batgirl, there are lots of people waiting outside to see you. We shouldn't take too long" Batman muttered but Batgirl shook her head.

"Just a little longer, I just want to spend a little longer, with my precious people" She muttered and Batman sat with her, and with Robin, and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Batgirl had to stay in recovery for a week, Bruce Wayne had cleared with her father that she was at the mansion recovering, and that he was under the influence of one of Scarecrows various gases.

It was so much easier than the truth.

Everyday she had a group of visitors, filing in alone or in groups, all dying to meet Batman's infamous partner.

Apparently she had quite the reputation on the watchtower.

"We've all been dying to meet you" Supergirl told her with a grin when she had visited and Batgirl had frowned at her.

"Why? What's so special about me?" She had demanded and Supergirl had just grinned.

"Batman says so many great things about you, you're a legend!"

It had been an interesting week to say the least.

Then Batman had pulled a fast one on her.

"Come on Batgirl, we need to get to the main hall so we can get back to Gotham" Robin had called, practically dragging her along the corridors and she glared at him.

"Slow down Blunder Bird, injured person here" She grumbled under her breath but she had smiled, and followed diligently.

She reached the hall and noted the gathering with suspicion.

"Whatever your planning, don't" She informed them and the hall broke out in light laughter.

"Well, we were planning something actually" Superman smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow ridge, though she wasn't sure they could see it or not.

"We want to induct you into the league" Superman grinned and she blinked and looked around, before finding Batman and pointing at him.

"And he actually said yes?" She asked and several leaguers chuckled.

"Actually, he suggested it"

She looked over at him and grinned.

"Thanks, but before I accept, I'd like to get my life in order, if you guys don't mind" She grinned at them and they all nodded.

"He said you'd say something like to"

And Batgirl laughed, like she hadn't in weeks.

**Yeah, that's it…you might get a bonus chapter but I doubt it.**


End file.
